Bardock's Cursed Revenge
by Rapder
Summary: Bardock and a few saiyans Escape just before planet Vegeta is destroyed. Follow Bardock as he and the saiyans, take revenge on Frieza, but a curse haunts him, trying to prevent him from achieving his goal.
1. Chapter 1: Escape The Planet

**Chapter 1: Escape the Planet**

This is actually the first fanfic I've written since I carefully studied plenty of other fanfics. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you.

This fanfic continues when Bardock was on his way to confront Frieza before the destruction of planet Vegeta. This is where he has a change of hart and suddenly realizes his no match for Frieza, so he decides to survive until he's strong enough to defeat Frieza.

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ.

'I can't beat him' Bardock thought to himself, almost to convince him to turn back, but he can't, the planet was at stake.

'If I can't beat Dodoria, there's no way I'd stand a chance against Frieza' Bardock examined the situation. He wanted to confront Frieza out of pure rage, it was Frieza who commanded the attack on his comrades.

Thousands of thoughts sprinted through Bardock's brain as he contemplated his options.

'I could take a ship and leave while I still can', 'but then my people will perish if someone didn't do something', ' but even if I took a ship they got tracking devices', 'what about my son'... 'I need to make a decision and fast' was all Bardock could think of, because time was not on his side.

He was weak, because of the fight he had with Dodoria earlier. He has psychic powers or more specific, visions, which he has no control over. He has emotional problems, cause of the fact that his home planet is on the verge of annihilation and there's nothing he can do to stop it. What makes matters worse was that no one of his race believed him.

He was on his own.

He finally came to an abrupt conclusion without choice in the matter. The only way he can know for sure he has a chance of defeating Frieza was to survive.

'I have to get of the planet' Bardock decided, he hated the idea of abandoning his people, but has no choice since no one believed him. He also hated the idea of running away from a fight. He was no coward.

Bardock was on his way to the launching bay, on his way he decided that whomever he may come across he would ask them to accompany him off the planet.

He came across many soldiers and asked them, but they all denied the offer and decided he had totally lost his marbles. Some of the other soldiers practically laughed in his face. He didn't have the time to stay and argue about the situation. If someone didn't listen to him, he continued on his path without trying to convince them.

Bardock was losing faith that anyone would want to join him. He saw a sayian boy, maybe around about 15 years old, he looked abandoned and he was a bit skinny according to sayian standards. Bardock had a word with the young man, the boy didn't really care if the man he was talking to was crazy or what, as long as he can travel into space was all he cared about. The only answer the boy gave Bardock was a shrug and he followed Bardock to the launching bay.

Bardock knew there was only one more person he had faith in that would probably join him.

Revlo. That was the name of the technician he was really good friends with.

He found Revlo in the booth where the technicians are always seated a few yards away from the launching bay. He called him away and explained the situation. Revlo had a hard time believing him. Revlo starred off into space, contemplating what he just heard and if he could believe it. He knew Bardock well enough that the man before him wouldn't just come up with stories like this. He looked back at his technician partner and thought there was no way he could let 3 space pods by him without him reporting it. He was in a pickle, "Bardock are you sure about this. Once this is done there is no going back?"... Bardock pause for a second to look Revlo in the eyes before answering "I am sure Rev".

Revlo made arrangements for the pods and send his technician partner to go fix a pod, just so he could be out of the way without noticing that they were planning on leaving. Bardock and the young sayian waited outside while Revlo prepare the pods ready for launch, while they waited a sayian woman approached the young sayian boy and they were having an argument.

"What's going on here?" Bardock demanded, heading towards the two people in argument.

The woman turned her gaze towards the on coming scar faced men. "Where were you planning on taking my brother, you lunatic?" The sayian women practically yelled in his ear.

"I am sorry woman, but you don't understand if we don't leave planet Vegeta soon then we're all dead." Bardock calmly stated while he looked into her eyes to try and convince her of how serious this was.

She looked back into his eyes and saw no trace of insanity in them, they were truthful and honest, but what was cleanly visibly in his eyes was that look of despair. 'But this can't be true it doesn't make any sense' she thought to herself looking down as she pondered the situation.

Bardock continued to explain, that Frieza was going to destroy the planet and he would be here any second. As if on cue Frieza's ship made itself into view and she looked up. 'It can't be' was all she could come up with. How can their home planet be on the verge of destruction? She looked back into Bardock's eyes and saw the horror as he froze when he saw the truth being unfold.

Frieza was here.

Revlo came back to announce that the pods were ready. "Come on, the pods are ready I've disabled the tracking devices and packed supplies" he yelled back, but no one was moving or reacted at his command. He looked up and saw the same object that was rendering the people in front of him motionless. So he tried to get their attention again, "Bardock! We've got to go!" Revlo yelled at the top of his lunges.

That did the trick. Bardock snapped out of his trance so did the other's. "What's it going to be woman?" Bardock asked her with a worried look.

She didn't know what to think, she looked to her skinny brother. He's all she's got and she's all his got. 'He looks so innocent in this cruel universe' she thought.

She made her decision and grabbed her brother by his left arm. She knew there was no time left so she followed Bardock to the pods. They climbed in the pods and were heading to an unknown planet that only Revlo knew about.

Revlo had to stay behind and organize another pod for launch. Time wasn't on his side as a yellow orb was heading towards the planet with full force. He managed to get off the planet just before the orb collided with the planets surface.

Bardock could feel the after shock of the explosion. He closed his eyes. He was angry. He was burning with rage. He wanted revenge. He wanted to turn around and confront Frieza, but it's too late.

His people were gone. They didn't even have a chance to defend themselves.

'Frieza you may have destroyed my race, but rest assure I will not rest until I annihilate you' Bardock thought, before he put the stasis mode of the ship on. He said one more thing.

'Son, I will find you and we will avenge our people.'

AN: I am not very good in English so I apologize for any mistakes.

I've rewritten this chapter and corrected some mistakes.

Review! and tell me what you think. Thanks for viewing.


	2. Chapter 2: What do we do now?

Chapter 2: What do we do now?

The trip to the unknown planet took about 1 week.

The warning sound began to emit when they were nearing the planet's atmosphere, indicating that they were going to land soon. Bardock awoke from his stasis sleep mode, bracing himself before the pod hit the planet surface.

He took a look at the planet before they reached its atmosphere. It was a green ball with blue lines on it. The green parts were probably 70% of this side of the planet's surface he was looking at. That meant that there was a lot of vegetation. The planet's name suddenly appeared on the screen in front of him. Tentis.

The spacepod's landed a few meters apart from each other. Around every pod was a large crater in the ground as they landed. The planet was of lush green field's that stretched for miles, there were also small forest at random parts that can be seen from a far. They landed near a calm river that seamed to flow west. A big tree that stood a few yards away from the river was clearly visible, it was huge, about 50 meters in height and it stretched around about 10 to 15 meters across.

Bardock pointed towards the tree. The four walked towards the tree in silence. Although it was a week ago the memory of they're home planet, which was abruptly destroyed, was so fresh it felt like it was a few minutes ago.

Revlo which was from Memolian of race was deep in thought and had questions he has got to ask. The Memolian's were mostly humanoid species with minor adjustments they were thinner than the average human, their hair were aqua of colored, skin were dark blue, eyes were white and they had fish like gills they also had fish like skin. They were land and water creatures although they don't need to be in the water to survive, they need to be in water from time to time so their bodies can absorb fresh water and store it beneath their skin to keep it moist.

Revlo has been in Frieza's army as long as he can remember he met Bardock when the saiyan was still in training, they came along way together. He was still in the saiyan armor with the original design which Vegeta wore the first time he went to Earth. The Memolian wore a blue spandex suit underneath his armor.

As soon as they've reached the tree, Revlo spoke up, "So... Bardock, tell me how did you know?" he felt awkward asking the question. It was not his planet that was destroyed and he can see on all of the saiyan's faces that they are still not over the fact that they don't have a home to go back to.

After a few minutes Bardock answer the question he was asked by Revlo, "I was on a mission to Kanassa, the people their have special abilities. They can see the future..." Bardock paused. The others waited for him to continue, "When we finished the mission we took a rest, apparently one of the Kanassians survived and right before he died he gave me this... Curse... To see the future..."

Revlo didn't reply on the saiyan's answer he just nod his head in understanding.

The young saiyan boy spoke for the first time and everybody flung their head's in his direction, "I am hungry." Right then every saiyan's stomache growled.

The saiyan boy was scrawny for his age, to Bardock the boy looked like he can be hungry, all the time.

Bardock saw a few animals in the distance. He then spoke with a demanded voice, "Get the fire ready I'll bring the food." With that said he sprinted of into the fields, all that can be seen is the grass as it swayed behind him.

After 2 hours the Saiyans and the 1 Memolian ate in silence. As soon as they're done Bardock decided it's time they get more acquainted. "So woman what's your name?" Bardock asked taking in her appearance.

She had quite a couple of bangs that hang loosely over her face with hair that curled around her ears. She had long brown hair that falled wildly behind her back with a few strands of hair that hung in front over her shoulder. She was well built in comparison to her brother. She was busty and looked like a warrior, cause of the fact that she word a pink scouter around her left eye. Her face looked innocent with her big brown eyes, but Bardock could see she had her fair share of purge missions behind her back.

He was snapped out of his observation when she oppened up her mouth to answer his question.

"My name is Beetru and this is my younger brother Radix, we were the last of our family, so were all we got left. I am assuming you are... Bar...dock..." she said uneasy, because it was the first time she pronounced it after only hearing it a few times.

Bardock confirmed her statement by responding with a nod and adding, "This is Revlo," looking towards the blue fish-like man.

"Frieza feared that the saiyans were beginning to get to powerful and that he won't be able to control us, so he decided to destroy the planet before that can happen..." Bardock said controlling his rage that was boiling inside of him.

"Revlo, is there anyway Frieza may know of this planet?" Bardock asked fearing that they may discover them on this planet.

"I don't think so. Tentis is one of the few planets that doesn't show on radar because of the huge dead planet nearby. Nobody can detect this planet because there are very few stars in this galaxy, this is the only planet where the sun shines on, because the sun is too small too attract much attention as well as this planet." Revlo replied.

Bardock breathed a sigh of relieve. 'We'll be safe here for the time being' he thought to himself.

"So what know?" Beetru asked. She was probably in her mid 20's, because she doesn't look like a child anymore.

"We train and get strong to avenge our race," was all Bardock answered before getting up and go lay near an open space to retire for the day.

Beetru only frowned at that reply and did the same as the saiyan with the scar across his face did, went to rest for the night. Her brother did the same.

Revlo went to the river and after a hour he jumped out of it and also went to take a good nights rest.

Before Bardock drifted off to sleep he let out a breath with one word that kept nagging at him.

Kakarot.

AN: The name Beetru coming from 'Beet root' and Radix comes from 'Radish' almost like Raditz but on the Ra'di'x the 'di' pronunced like dish.

I know 'many mistakes', I am not very good in English.

Review let me know what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1 on Tentis

**Chapter 3: Day 1 on Tentis**

The small son rose earlier than the planet Vegeta inhabitants are used to.

Bardock was the first to wake up. He scanned the area, and reminded him he'll have to get used to the scenery, the green fields in contrast to Vegeta's red sky and red sand.

This was totally different from his former plantet's landscape. The sky was blue in contrast to Vegeta's red emerald sky.

He studied his comrades, the woman, the boy. And last but not least the only person he could call a friend now, Revlo.

They would need more supplies, out there in the universe, if they want to set up base here, but that can wait. 'We need to lay low for quite some time,' Bardock thought.

Bardock knew he needed to get strong...

Than all of a sudden he was drawn in back into another vision...

He knew the feeling by now, everything felt so real and his body felt light, almost like he was floating.

As he focus his vision he can see a small version of himself, but he knew the name of the boy in the orange gi.

Kakarot.

An odd blue haired woman befriended him and called him 'Goku'. Bardock can see his son has change from the way he was supposed to be.

'Kakarot what happened to you?" Bardock thought out loud, as he came back to reality.

Beetru was leaning against the tree trunk, watching bardock as he was standing in one spot. She knew his mind was somewhere else.

"What just happened to you?" the beautiful woman asked.

"What do mean?" Bardock countered looking around to see he anyone other than the woman noticed.

"Don't worry it was just me, that saw that, they're all fast asleep. So what was that you were standing there motionless for almost 15 minutes?" She asked again in more detail, giving him a confused look.

Bardock wondered if he should explain. 'Guess it won't hurt telling her' he concluded.

"I was having another vision," he stated.

She frowned at him urging him to continue.

"It was my son. Kakarot. He still lives his on a planet far in the north galaxy..." Bardock can't remember the name trying to recall it with no luck.

"... I had two other's, but I don't know what happened to them," Bardock said looking into the sky almost like their somewhere out there.

"You want to go search for... Kakarot?" Beetru asked eyeing Bardock closely.

Bardock only shook his head. "No, I will only put him in danger..." Bardock answered.

Turning his gaze towards the ground Bardock added, "...He's leading a good life, a life of innocence, I'll only bring harm to him if I go search and for him."

Bardock really wanted to go and search for Kakarot, he wanted to be apart of his life, but knew how dangerous it could be for the boy. Frieza's men might track him there and know that there are still saiyans alive.

'Kakarot you're only a baby now, but grow up and become a strong warrior. I promise you one day I'll come searching for you.' Bardock promised himself.

After breakfast, Bardock stood up went to the stream to get some water. The water was fresh and cool.

He came back to the group and everybody turned their gaze in his direction, waiting for something. He was now the leader he needed to guide them. Bardock was not a strategic warrior, he relied more on brawns. But he will do his best to come up plans to avenge their people.

Bardock eyed them carefully studying them. He asked the woman for the scouter. She handed him the pink scouter.

Bardock put it on his left ear, he pressed a button and the pink glass was filled with strange numbers as it began beeping.

Bardock focused the scouter on the woman checking her power level. The reading was around 3500...

Bardock had a sort of shocked expression, but recovered shortly. "You really are something else woman, how come I've never seen you on Vegeta or heard of you?" Bardock asked with mild interest.

A small smile crept on the busty woman's face, knowing full well that he just checked her power level. She always had a high power level for the average saiyan woman. "You weren't searching hard enough," she led out a chuckle after answering that, but then after that she turned her gaze more seriously to Bardock.

"I was on the last squad formed on planet vegeta about 6 months ago, so I wasn't around for too long." She answered his question with a stern voice.

Bardock then shifted the scouter to Revlo. The numbers jumped up to 510. Bardock not suprised knew that memolian's were not warriors. Therefore he was not really strong. He probably was one of the strongest in his race

"So Revlo, what other capabilities do you have except the technician part?" Bardock once again asked with mild interest.

"I have vast knowledge about the known universe. I also have another form when I absorbed enough water in the sunlight which gives me an exponential boost in power. I am one of the few with that ability," The fish man answered knowing that will bring a smile on Bardock's face.

Bardock's tail came loose around his waist showing he was interested in what he just heard."Good. Now you, boy." Bardock shift his gaze to the boy which was standing 2 metres away from his sister.

Radix had a worried look on his face. After the scouter's numbers came to a halt, Bardock led out the number in a sigh. "300, now explain, how's that?" he turned towards Radix's sister.

"He didn't have enough training" she answered quickly... before trailing off.

Then continuing, "I wanted to protect him against the universe." she said with a pout, knowing that Bardock would blame her for the boy's pathetic power level.

She then added before Bardock responsed "I didn't actually had the time to train him, so there."

Bardock chuckled inwardly at her antics, but to more serious matters. He needed to train the boy.

"Well 'Beetru' since you didn't 'had' the time, we got a lot of it now, so I'll be training him. There's no logic in protecting him when you're not around, and what's worse is that he can't protect himself." Bardock said not trying to offend her just to make the situation clear.

She just looked away knowing Bardock was right. She turned towards her brother. Radix just nodded in understanding.

This was what Radix always wanted to do. Fight, but his sister always told him to be hidden, to not go out much.

It was dangerous she always reminded him. They always argued about it. He wanted to explore the universe, but she wanted him to stay away from it.

That was one of the reasons she didn't train him. If he had a great power level they will force him to battle, but as long as he stays under the radar he'll be kept on the planet.

She knew, only a bit of training and his power level will sky rocket, because it runs in the family. Their family power level rose quickly, it's a natural ability that they all have.

So here he was, the young saiyan boy, training.

Bardock started, that he should bulk up. He needs to eat more than usual.

He was now busy eating than there will be a quick break and then the official training can begin.

After about an hour he was standing in front of Bardock.

Bardock eyed him closely. He felt uneasy under the scar man's gaze.

Bardock noticed he had a big upper body, but his biceps and legs were not up to scratch.

Bardock let him away to a rocky place.

Radix stared at the rocks once they reached it. They were big, planted in the ground, but they were firm type of rocks that looked like they will be heavy and hard to break.

"Boy you'll have to get these rocks out of here and over to our... Tree... We need to build a shelter." Bardock ordered the boy.

"Okay will do sir." The boy answered almost excited.

He knew what Bardock was doing, getting him to train while it served to help with a shelter.

...

Already an hour into training and the boy could feel the strain. Atleast the sun doesn't scorch out here, but it was quite warm now.

The boy kept a stern face, although he felt like laying down and taking a nap, he continued to work/train hard.

Bardock was doing his own training so was the others.

Beetru occasionally glanced towards her brother to see how he was doing. She didn't like it, but Bardock was right he needs to defend himself.

Night fall came soon on this small planet.

Radix made good progress, but he'll have to continue for a few more days. The rocks are heavy as he guessed and the distance he'll have to carry it was a good few meters. He may not fly was the one condition of the training.

He had 2 full meal times that night he was stuffed. He was tired and tomorrow was not too far away. He closed his eyes and retired for the night.

Beetru was proud of her brother for carrying all those rocks, without complaining. She wanted to help him, but it was his training and he won't benefit getting stronger if she helped him. She finaly closed her eyes and dozed off.

Revlo was already fast asleep.

Bardock had a lot on his mind, but he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

As the thoughts ran through his mind, he finally caught sleep with the last thought...

'I wished I could've trained you Kakarot'

AN: I want to make the chapters a little longer from now on they are still short though, but has a bit more in it.

I've fixed a few errors here and there, speak up where there's a problem.

Review please! and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Time to move in

Chapter 4: Time to move in ...

Bardock opened his eyes as soon as the sun rays hit his face.

'Morning already, I really should get use to this.' Bardock thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

The days are just over half the length of the original days on planet Vegeta.

The morning was serene, birds were chirping, you can hear the stream silently flowing just a few yards right of the big tree.

It was peaceful, something Bardock wasn't familiar with.

He sat up and went to the stream to go clean up before the others woke up.

One by one everybody woke up went to the stream to get themselves cleaned up. ...

Bardock and the young saiyan boy, Radix, went into the forest to hunt for breakfast.

Bardock first had get his sister's permission for them to go hunting.

She was far to protective of him. He was almost 18 just a few years short. He was getting to his final growth spurt.

Bardock has been there, he shuddered at the idea. Growth spurts were an ugly thing. Your always in a mood, your body pains like hell. Nobody wants to be near you, because of your mood swings.

Bardock crouched and the boy followed the older man's example. Bardock pointed towards a bull like creature it was well built, full of meat.

Bardock jump with inhuman speed forward knocked the bull down. It roared in pain and struggled to get up.

"Boy will you do the honor and land the finishing blow?" Bardock asked the boy and politely pointed to the struggling beast.

The boy widened his eyes and watched the beast as it struggled to get up to on avail.

Radix gulped as he focused his energy and blast its head off.

The boy shook as he stood with his arms stretched out and his hands opened where the small blast emitted from.

Bardock had a proud smile at the natural ability the saiyans had of how to shoot energy blasts. The boy still needs to control it though.

Bardock picked the large animal up over his shoulders. The red blood still dripped of the neck where the animal's head used to be.

"Well done, Boy," Bardock said with little excitement.

"Thanks, I guess,"The boy said unsure. He just killed the first thing in his entire existent. He felt oddly excited about his first kill. A small smile can be spotted on Radix's face as he turned to follow Bardock back to the tree.  
...

Beetru was suprised at the big animal they brought back.

The bull like creature fell with a sickening thud as it hit the ground. That was a sound that indicated it was well over 600 pounds.

"That should keep us going for 2 days, Beetru why don't you congratulate the Boy on his first kill. A fine one, if I do saw so myself." Bardock said with a smirk.

Bee, as Radix called his sister turned her head to the young saiyan in surprise.

"Wow you really did this?" she asked with a slight hint of awe.

The boy smirked and replied rather modest, "Yip, but Bardock did all the work I just finished it off."

"I can't believe it your really becoming a man." She said playfully, but she felt sad that Radix was really starting to grow into a man.

"Well boy since it's your kill you can eat the most." Bardock said with a hint of playfulness.

Radix only threw his hands in air and replied with a defeated sigh "Like I have a choice, I need to 'BULK UP'," He said indicating the words 'bulk up' with his fingers and everybody laugh afterwards.

Beetru got the meal ready. Not like it was anything special since they don't have kitchen ware.

They roasted the bull on sticks, what was astounding to Bardock was that she always roasted it to perfection. 'She probably was a great cook' Bardock thought as he wolf down his share of bull. ...

After Breakfast everybody threw themselfs into training.

Bardock trained far in the woods. Not one eye can spot him. All you can hear was when explosion went off.

Revlo did his training near the river keeping his water skills also up to date.  
Bee was stationed near her brother's area but quite a distance away. She would also keep an eye on him.

Radix was eager to train. Breaking the rocks out of the ground also careful not to damage them to bad. He would start of running the rocks back and forth.

But as the time dragged on his pace slowed down to walking.

He was making great progress in these couple of days.

They always finished when the sun was about to go down.

Panting and out of breath, they decided the days on planet Tentis were to short to have lunch. So they only ate breakfast and dinner.

The days went on and the four started to built friendly relationships with each other.

After a week, it was time to built the house. So all training came to a halt to do their bit and establish a building.

No one was an architec, but Revlo had some knowledge about building.

Bardock sliced the rocks into rectangle shapes. Revlo got the clay ready with assistance from Radix. Beetru went and started to lay the bricks in plays.

They had built 3 rooms with a bathroom. The bathroom had a stone bath which was well crafted by Revlo and the saiyan women, Beetru.

They used the one room to eat and the other two were bedrooms. They had to slay a few furry animals, to use their coats for a mattres.

The roof was bit of a problem because there was no metal insight.

So Bardock and the gang chopped up trees and used the wood to create a roof of it. They also crafted a few doors made of wood. The doors were nothing special because there were no handles.

The doors can only be slide open. The doors was caught between the wall and a few bricks at the bottom, to keep it from falling. All you got to do was slide it forward while the bricks and the wall kept it in place. (Really hard to explain, but yeah) ...

After a few days the house was built and everyone went back to their usual training except Bardock and the Boy.

The boy was getting bigger his biceps were showing more profoundly. His spandex suit around his legs was tighter than before. The boys neck and shoulders also stood out more.

"Boy were going to begin with push up's... Here I'll leave the scouter here."... Bardock said as he put the scouter on the rock nearby.

Bardock continued "You'll do 150 push up's in 3 minutes... I've already set the stopwatch on 3 minutes, all you need to do is press this button when your ready. You can take a 3 minute break after that you repeat the 3 minute cycle for an hour. After that you change to squads, sit up's, and finaly dips by those to branches I took out there. You'll complete the cycle with all 4 exercises until dinner. Understand?" Bardock explained.

Radix only nodded in understanding. 'This is going to be tough' the sayian boy thought to himself as he swallowed. Everybody was already sound asleep by midnight in their new house except Bardock.

'Kakarot make your father proud'  
...

AN: Uhm... Got nothing. Just sorry, grammer mistakes I know, truly sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5: One step at a Time

Chapter 5: One step at a Time ...

2 Months passed and everybody was showing good progress.

Bardock was impressed with the boy's ability to advance in power level.

It was finally time to test his power, and what he has learned so far.

Bardock had taught the boy the basic of fighting. Bee also showed her brother a few of her moves to increase the boy's fighting stance.

Radix had a combination of Beetru's and Bardock's moves.

Brother and sister was about to start sparring.

Bardock had gave Radix a speech about fighting.

It's not always the more powerful warrior that will win the match. Experience is also a factor, if your mind is focused you can still overthrow a stronger opponent.

Unique techniques can always be to your advantage. Never underestimate your opponent... And the list went on.

Radix was nervous about the spar, but he needed to calm himself. It was the only way you can focus, with a calm mind.

Bee got into her fighting stance, to Bardock eyes he can see a few flaws in her stance.

Bee was excited to see what her brother can do after over a month of training.

There were alot of open holes in the saiyan boy's stance. If he were to perfect his stance than it would be a very powerful one.

It was time. Both fighters gave a nod to know there both ready.

Radix was the first to make a move. He launced towards his sister with speed he didn't know he had.

He fainted a right hook, and suddenly spin around with his left boot to swipe her sister of her feet.

She was suprised in his sudden change of movements, but she was ready for it.

She jumped in the air to avoid the kick and spun around with her left boot for a roundhouse kick, to her brother's head.

Radix blocked her left boot with his right arm, but was a little late and not strong enough, because her boot still continued in its direction.

The boy flipped to his left side and quickly regain his feet before he hit the ground.

Her sister was already on the attack. He braced himself for her left punch.

He dodged the first punch, she follow the punch, up with a right fist uppercut. And it connected, but the boy absorbed the uppercut.

She then followed with a series of combination punches. 30% Hit its target.

Radix quickly jumped back to get some distance, but Beetru didn't allowed it.

She already came charging up to him with a right hook.

There was no time to dodge so he tried to block it. This time he put more power in his left arm and he successfully blocked her hook.

He quickly countered it by pushing her back, and sent a right fist straight to her mid section.

The punch connected and she went back a couple of feet. The power in the punch wasn't strong enough to do significant damage.

But atleast he got a direct hit. A smile crept on his face.

On the sidelines Bardock thought to himself, "come on boy don't get over confident, stay on the attack."

The boy let to much time pass and after a few seconds he was back on the defensive.

He knew that he didn't had the advantage in the fight from the beginning. He needed to stay focused.

His sister was relentless in her attacks.

He was starting to run out of stamina and her attacks was starting to hit its target more frequantly.

The 16 year old saiyan boy, Radix, were starting to slow down, because of the damage he was recieving.

He needed to get out of this and fast or he won't last long if her assualt kept up.

He focused.

Beetru let out a left kick to her brother's mid section and he caught her leg.

He then spun her around a couple of times before letting her go.

She was flying through the air at a quick pace. She regain herself in mid air and then landed on her feet.

Radix took this time to regain his breath. He was out of options to turn this fight around.

Bee was panting slightly, because of her earlier attacks.

Radix took to the sky and came at her sister with a flying kick.

She dodged to the left. The boy than followed it up with a left boot to the face.

She was quick to duck, that left Radix wide open.

She landed a square punch directly on his nose.

He was sent flying away a couple yards landing on his face.

That really stung, but he managed to make it back to his feet, although it was a bit of a struggle.

She was flying towards him with a left hook. He also charged forward with a left hook. She dodged under his hook, because of her superior speed.

She landed a series of kick and jab combinations on her target. Finally finishing it of with a right hand straight to the mid section.

That last punch knocked the wind out of his stomache. He landed a few yards away. He was struggling to get up. He was also covered with cuts and bruises.

'Oh man, what can I do?' he asked himself. No answer came. 'Go figure' he thought when he didn't came up with any answer.

He finally made it to his feet. He was suprised with a right hook to the face.

He manage to dodged that one on pure instinct, he wasn't so lucky when she send a kick to his mid section.

Once again he was thrown back, once again he was on the ground once, once again he was struggling to make it back to his feet.

Her sister let go of her stance and let her arms hang loosely at her sides.

"I think that's enough for now." she said across the grass field.

"No!" He shouted back. "Lets keep going, it's the only way.. I am going.. to get.. any.. stronger" Radix said between breaths.

Bee had a concerned look on her face as she looked at her younger brother. He was right they need to continue if he was going to get more stronger and gain experience.

So she got back in her fighting stance, facing towards her brother.

Bardock had great admiration for the young saiyan warrior. He watched in silence as the spar continued.

Radix got his energy together and calmed himself.

Bee was flying in with a left kick, but she fainted the left kick and spun around with a right roundhouse boot.

The boy manage to dodge it, which was an incredible feat.

She was wide open and her brother released the energy he had gathered.

With both his hands open, pointing towards her mid section, a yellow blast emitted from them.

A small explosion took place and Beetru was sent flying up into the air and she came back with thud on the ground.

That really surprised her. She got back to her feet, there was a burn mark on her armor where the blast impacted it.

Radix used his last strength to charge forward to try and catch his sister off guard.

He managed to do just that, although she dodge the attack she was wide open again.

He turned around and landed a powerful kick to her mid section. She staggered backwards and regained her composure.

Radix was to slow to act and she was on him like a flash. Punch after punch, kick after kick. 90% got through the young saiyan boy's weakened defences.

A last kick to the chest almost knocked the boy out.

The spar was over. ...

Everybody was impress with the boy's performance, except himself.

He was being to hard on himself after he lost to his sister. He wanted to do more damage than he did. He wanted to last longer than he did. He wanted to out done his sister.

He hated losing.

Even though he knew he didn't stand a chance of winning, he still believed it and when he lost the spar, he was in a world of self pity. ...

The next morning. Radix woke up with a slight headache. His muscles were also aching, but nothing he can't handle.

The only thing really bothering him was his pathetic lost against his sister, and that memory was still fresh in his mind.

He went to the river and got some water to wash himself with. They used a holed in tree trunk as a bucket. ...

His sister, Beetru took care of him after they spared. She was really sorry for what she had done. But there was no other way his brother needs the experience, his been held back to much at fighting.

Every saiyan enjoyed a good fight that's what the strive for and she knew it.

She left him to his thoughts, after she patched him up. She saw that he was disappointed at loosing to her. She already explained him that he has got to take it one step at a time.

She only hoped that he will not get discouraged. 'Oh Radix,' she thought sadly. ...  
He heated the water up with his ki. All he needed now was a hot bath to smooth his aching muscles.

Like every other morning. Bardock would wait for Radix to go hunting.

As they walked of towards the forest, Bardock can see something was bothering the boy.

"What's wrong boy?" Bardock asked in a concerned tone.

The boy just sighed in frustration. He then wondered how he could phrase his problem to the older saiyan.

"I am not strong enough," Radix finally let out.

Bardock almost laughed at the boy's answer. Radix watched him with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?" the saiyan boy asked.

Bardock changed his expression to seriousness. He took in the appearance of the boy now beside him.

He had brown spiky hair, almost like Vegeta's in form a, with 2 large bangs that hung at the corner of his head and stretch to the center. In other words they were really large bangs.

The boy's body has bulked up in this last to months. He wore a brown spandex suit and the white and light brown saiyan armor.

He looked like a true saiyan warrior now.

"Boy, your being to hard on yourself. When I was your age I wasn't even half your strength. If we were still on Vegeta, you could have become an elite warrior." Bardock said with a proud smile.

The boy still had his confused expression. He slightly brightened up at what Bardock just explained.

"Really?" Radix asked with compressed excitement.

"Without a doubt!" Bardock happily exclaimed.

The boy beamed at that last reply Bardock have him.

"Come on boy, there's a few bulls over there. Let's see who gets one first." Bardock said running of to the hordes of bulls roaming of in the distance.

"Your on!" Radix yelled on after the older saiyan. He also took off after him.

AN: Darn it, I want to write long chapters, but just doesn't seem to get it right. I'll keep trying than.

I know grammer mistakes. Not very good at english.

Review please, let of know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Revlo

Chapter 6: Goodbye Revlo

Things have settled into a routine, on planet Tentis.

They will have breakfast did their training until dinner.

Occasionally they will take a break from training.

Everybody knew the urgency in the matter. Their planet was destroyed, by a powerful tyrant named Frieza. They were the only saiyans left to avenge their people.

Everybody got together to have an important meeting.

They've been planning this for the last year or so. Going through every loop hole in the plan, to try fix them.

They've finally settled on a plan that was almost perfect.

They needed someone to venture into the universe and try and find some information what goes for what. They were secluded for far to long from the outside universe.

The only person for who it was safe enough to leave the planet was...

Revlo

Everybody listened as Bardock went over the plan to make sure Revlo understood.

"You'll take off from here and travel to the next cluster of planets. Then you enable the tracking device," Bardock said pausing before going ahead.

"Did you packed the tools for that?" He asked Revlo just to be sure.

They needed to enable the tracking device to land on one of Frieza's planets. Frieza's army would get suspicious if they found out he was from Frieza's army and weren't showing up on radar with the space pod.

Disabling a spacepod's tracking device is a great trespassing. Revlo was one of the few technitions that can do it in Frieza's army. If a technition was caught that he disabled one, it was death on the spot.

Revlo answered Bardock's "Yeah I got them already packed at the back of the seat."

"Then I'll travel to Frieza planet 214, they were the weakest secure." Revlo continued with the layout of the plan.

Revlo has been a few times at Frieza Planet 214. It was a really small planet only used for a pit stop. Every soldier on that planet liked to gossip, because of the fact that they were far from civilisation. That was likely the most secure way they can find information without to much risk from being caught, at what he was trying to do.

"I'll also try and find an up to date scouter." Revlo said before Bardock said it.

The fish-like man than walked to his left pondering the next task he must to before his expedition ended.

"You'll have to check upon my son to see how powerful he has gotten." Bardock said somberly

If he could've gone it would mean the world to him.

Bardock continued talking, "You'll quickly pick him up with your scouter, he'll be probably the strongest on the planet."

"You'll know when you see him, because he looks likes, yours truly." Bardock said with a smile pointing with both his thumbs to himself.

"Stay with him for a few days and you can return back. His location is in the north galaxy, sector 325X. You will need to find the planet on your own, but it'll be easy with a scouter. It'll show you the planets with living inhabitants on it. Thats all," Bardock said looking to the crowd waiting for any questions.

Beetru spoke up, "You sure you don't want to bring him back here?" she asked with concerned.

"No, his better off where he is, I will only bring harm to his peaceful life. Even if he could come here, I am sure he doesn't want to leave his planet, because he suddenly found out that he had a father and that he was a saiyan and all that stuff."

Beetru only nodded at Bardock's answer. She was not sure he was doing the right thing leaving his son there and not bringing him here.

Bardock had convinced himself of all the complications that could go wrong, bringing Kakarot back here.

Kakarot was just a baby now, Revlo wil reach him in about 8 years. The memolian must again work for Frieza for a whole 7 years to find out as much information as he can so they can value their options.

He needed to get the information first and then went to look for Kakarot. If he was to look for Kakarot first he might fail his mission, because if someone found out Kakarot would be in danger and he wouldn't have got the information he should have. Everything would be for nothing.

One of the top reasons, why Bardock didn't want Kakarot to come to planet Tentis...

He was afraid.

He was afraid Kakarot didn't want to come and meet his father. He was afraid Kakarot didn't acknowledge him as his father. He was afraid Kakarot would deny him as his father.

Tomorrow will bring a change in the group as 1 has to depart on a dangerous mission.

After dinner they had a small farewell party for the Memolian.

The next morning marked the day that Revlo has to say farewell.

"Good bye and good luck" brother and sister said almost in unison. They were standing near the crater but a few meters away.

Revlo waved to them, "You guys too. Radix you stay out of trouble right." he said playfully.

"No trouble out here," Radix replied, pointing around them to the planet.

Revlo only chuckled and turned his gaze upon Bardock that can walking up to him.

Bardock held out his right hand to the fish-like man. Both of them shook each others right hand.

"Good luck my friend and return safely," Bardock wished his friend.

Revlo knew how important this mission was to Bardock and the saiyans. He would do anything in his power not to mess this mission up.

"I will my friend," Revlo replied looking into Bardock eyes.

With that said he went down the crater and climbed into the pod. The hatched closed after a few seconds then the pod roared to live and lifted of into space.

"Farewell," Bardock said to no one in particular.

A few weeks past on planet Tentis. The saiyans spared regularly. They kept the scouter to keep time and to await a transmission from Revlo.

They knew it would take a while even though Revlo got a scouter. He would have to rebuild one from scratch and in privacy. That could take up to a few months, because he can't risk the chance of getting caught.

"I wonder what Revlo's doing," Radix thought out loud at dinner after they finished eating.

"Maybe taking a swim," Bardock answered the random question with a chuckle. Everybody laughed at that remark.

Once the laughter quiet down, Bardock looked up into space asking himself that question. He can only wonder.

The weeks went by and it was starting to get cooler on planet Tentis.

Everybody was making significant progress in there training.

Bardock was almost at 18 000 in power level. Brother and sister was almost on par. The woman was almost at 8 500. The boy was just slighly weaker around 7 000

The reason the boy was almost at par with his older sister was, that saiyan men grew faster in strength. And Radix had the most of the spars between the three saiyans. He also was very motivated in growing stronger.

If the gravity was higher on this planet they would have made astounding jumps in power, but because of the weak level of gravity their power didn't raise as quickly as they would have wanted.

Bardock was starting to get more aggrevated by the day he needed action and soon.

He growned to liked the peace. a Year later he didn't thought that there was something like peace.

This few passed months were an enlightenment. He started to felt great regret at killing so many races and people.

But his inner saiyan really wanted to crush something.

He was still debating over killing another innocent being. He knew it was wrong. The universe should be free of evil was the only conclusion he came to. One day Bardock decided him and the boy should go and check the ocean out. He wanted to taste fish.

"You two be back, before this afternoon,"Beetru shouted at them before they took to the sky.

"We'll do Bee," Radix shouted back turning to take off after Bardock.

Bardock chuckled and commented on the boy's sister's command, "You sound like a mother."

"You'd better be back by afternoon or I'll come and get you." she shouted back not in the mood for games. They liked to roam the planet while she stays at home, alone. Preparing breakfast or do other household chores.

They've made pot's out of stone and clay. They made brooms out of wood and bush. They made kitchen ware and other stuff. She mostly made all of that stuff. She was currently busy with cupboards.

She's to busy to go out and have an adventure with them.

"We'll be back by afternoon Beetru," Bardock yelled back as they started flying of to the west.

"Don't play with me Bardock, you hear me... Don't," she yelled back in annoyance, that last part was mostly to herself.

She knew Bardock and her brother wasn't coming back afternoon. They always stay out in the wild longer than need be. She got back to her work to blow off some steam.

Tentis were covered in lush green land almost 70% and the crystal blue waters covered the surface, round about 30%.

What was so astounding was that there was only 1 ocean and it was more than a quarter of the planet. It was discovered near the west, thats where all the river's inland came to deposit their water.

Bardock and Radix landed on the beach. They got rid of their armor to take a dip.

"Let's see who catches the biggest fish old man," the saiyan boy said with a competitive tone and a smug grin on his face.

Bardock didn't like the phrase 'old man,' what was he? 200. Not even close.

"Stop putting on shoes that doesn't fit you, boy," Bardock bit back.

The boy rolled his eyes. Bardock always called him boy. He didn't like it, it was not that he didn't minded, but he can atleast use his real name. Just one time is that to much to asked. The boy chuckled at his own thoughts.

Bardock watched him, and quickly knew why he chuckled.

"Don't like the word 'boy'?" Bardock asked as sincerely as he could.

The boy just 


	7. Chapter 7: Seafood?

Chapter 7: Seafood!? Things just got a whole lot interesting on the peaceful planet. Tentis.

The creatures looked menacingly with their height as they approached the two smaller saiyans. The three octopus-like monsters had a strange blue colour that lightened up as it reached under the fish to a light blue colour. They had about 10 huge tentacles.

They were 5 times the size of Bardock. Water was coming from a sprout on top of their heads, that rained water down their bodies from time to time.

They approached the saiyans slowly.

"Let's blast the one in front, boy!" Bardock shouted over the noise the creatures were making.

After a few seconds both saiyans charged up an energy ball and launched it at the octopus monster, in front.

An explosion went off, sand were flying everywhere. The other two fish monsters, stopped, dead in their tracks.

A few seconds passed and the creature emerged with no harm done to it.

The image in front of the two saiyans stunned them, they weren't moving a muscle.

That was all it took for them to get hit with a blue energy laser. The octopus monster in front charged up a ball of energy between 2 huge tentacles and hurled it at the two stunned saiyan warriors.

'We've been living on a planet with killer octopuses. That can walk on land and shoot energy beams' Bardock inwardly shouted at him.

They blocked the attack from the creature, but the force from the blast send them spiraling backwards.

Normally an attack like that, wouldn't even be a factor they could have knocked it away. Since they were surprised and unprepare it did more damage than it should have.

Finally the two full blooded saiyans were back on there feet.

"I'll take the one on the left and the one in the center, you take that one in the far right." Bardock shouted again so the boy can hear him. The noise the creature in front made, was almost making his ear bleed.

The boy noticed the one Bardock gave him was smaller than the others.

'When will he learn that I've grown up and that I know a lot more about fighting than 11 months ago,' the boy thought to himself.

Bardock flew in and kicked the octopus in front, right on top of its head.

Bardock noticed that they were slow movers. If there was one thing he can excelled at, it was speed. He can most certainly take that to his advantage.

Radix flew towards the one on the right, but it tried to catch him with its tentacles again.

The saiyan boy was ready for it this time and sliced through the on coming tentacle.

Green slimy blood and white flesh flew in all directions. "That really stinks, and I got some of it on my face" Radix shouted with a mildly angered tone.

The octopus-like fish let out that same annoying screech as the pain shot through him. The screech was exactly the same as the other one made it moments ago.

On the left hand side of the beach, Bardock was ramming through one of the octopuses head. It landed near the water. The creature looked out of it.

It's lifeless body laid on the edge of the beach with water crashing in it, from time to time.

"One gone, two to go," Bardock said in a motivating tone, he also had a smirk on his face. Thinking of how wonderful this creatures will taste.

Radix was having problems getting through to the octopuse's head. Every time he got close, the octopus backed away and hit him with its tentacles.

He managed to take down 5 tentacles already.

It was getting harder to focus with these things screeching all the time. Bardock knocked another one out. This time his head didn't smash open, so just to be clear, he shot an energy beam straight through it.

He smirked at his handy work. "Hey boy what's taking you so long, any longer and your sister might come looking for us!" Bardock taunted at Radix.

Radix finally break through the huge blue octopus's defenses and knocked it out. He also shot an energy blast through the creature's head.

Bardock already started dragging one back to the grass at the back of the beach. Radix did the same with his kill.

Ever since he and Bardock started hanging out together. Hunting for food, Relaxing, going for a swim, training more frequantly together. He started warming up to the older saiyan. Almost like he needed someone to guide him.

He did everything Bardock did, following his example. He wanted to be as strong as Bardock someday. He had actually started wearing a bandanna the other weak.

He learned what he should have learned long ago, in only 11 short months.

He threw himself in his training and took it seriously every time he trained. He saw it that one time when he was out for a break, to go and see how Bardock trained when he was alone.

Every move his mentor did was with determination. He wanted to better himself at what he was doing.

He still had more love for his sister though, but had more admiration for Bardock.

His sister could never gave him that admiration like Bardock did. His sister wasn't a man so she could never fill in a dad role, although she sort of filled in a motherly role.

All it took was a fatherly figure to turn this shy young man into a proud warrior. Maybe not a warrior like he has been on a real battle field, but a saiyan warrior none the less. It was what he was a saiyan for.

Bread to be a warrior.

Bardock went back to go and fetch the third and final octopus.

On his way back he can see the green blood and white flesh smeared on the ground in a trail.

Radix waited for Bardock to return with the last octopus-like fish.

He turned his gaze back towards the ocean and his eyes widened in shock.

Bardock just arrived at the spot where they were grouping the fish.

He saw the boy's expression and turned around to face the ocean, with a tired expression, asking "What now, again?"

He held the same expression as the young saiyan boy.

"OH. MY. KAMI" they both said in synchronizing voices and in disbelief.

There was huge waves coming towards the coast. They were slamming in further than normal waves.

That was not the main attraction. The main attraction was another octopus-like creature with darker blue skin.

This one was twice the size as the others. It had longer and thicker tentacles. His screeching pitch was thicker and deeper than the others which meant only one thing.

Daddy Octopus.

"So this was just the kids?" Radix asked the question, after realisation hit him, to no one in particular.

"You know what will be funnier?" Bardock asked with his eyes still on the creature.

"...No...," the boy answered after a few seconds, not sure if Bardock was asking the question him or just in general.

"If this was only the big brother," Bardock finally answered his riddled with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll distract him. You go for the head with everything you got," Bardock ordered the boy.

The boy nervously answered, "okay."

They flew with great speed at the creature. Bardock circled it knocking the tentacles back, occasionally slicing them throug on accident. The tentacles were way to soft.

The boy haven't gotten any luck, getting through the fish's defences. Bardock had seen it and needed to find an affective way of distracting it.

'How do I distract something with almost a dozen tentacles and has eyes at the back of its' Bardock thought to himself and came up with a solution.

He flew with record speed around it and fired ki blasts, at every part of the octopus's body.

Somehow that didn't work. It's like the creature doesn't mind the blasts. Something was up, but before he could figure it out he was caught with one of the creaturess large tentacles.

'This is bad,' Bardock thought as the octopus's grip tightened. He felt his energy being zapped away from him.

"Boy do something, his draining my energy," Bardock yelled, as small lightning bolts surrounded his body and surrounded the creature's tentacle.

Radix charged up a powerful energy blast and aimed it at the creature's tentacle, which was gripping Bardock.

The blast made a direct hit on its target, but nothing happened. It was like it was absorbed at contact.

Bardock and Radix saw that and came to a conclusion.

These creatures absorbed energy.

Radix flew towards the tentacle holding Bardock to try and slice it. He was shot out of the sky by a blue energy wave.

He came crashing in the thick sand. He tried to get up, but a dozen of blue energy waves hit boy face down again in the sand.

Things was starting to go from bad to worse.

The sun was setting. A specificaly saiyan women was already getting angry.

'Where are they, they should have been home 2 hours ago just 1 more hour and it's dinner,' she yelled inside her head.

What were they taking her for, some idiot women.

She switched on the scouter and pressed a few buttons to detect their power levels. This way she knew where to find them.

The planet was rather small so it would be easy to find them and quickly too.

Numbers appeared on the screen and she was shocked to find a third power level as well, but who was on the planet except them.

Two power levels were dropping fast. 'They must be fighting,' she thought.

She rushed to the location of the power levels.

When she got there she was in shock.

Her brother was being bombarded with energy blast.

Bardock was being zapped by one of the largest things she has seen in her life.

"Don't throw energy attacks... at it, this... creature absorbed... Energy..." Bardock manages to get out.

She rushed forward and punch a small hole in its head.

It stopped attacking Radix and let his grip go on Bardock.

Radix made it slowly to its feet. Bardock fell to the ground and was getting up.

"What does the reading saw about its power level?" Bardock asked Beetru.

She replied, "5316."

Bardock looked towards his... Allies? No, fellow saiyans. "We all hit it at once, let's se if it can absorb that?!" Bardock yelled at his saiyan brother and sister.

They did as Bardock commanded. 3 bright yellow beams flowed towards the giant octopus. Halfway they combined into one huge beam.

It struck a large hole through the octopus's head on, impact.

"I need to rest," Radix exclaimed out of breath. They took the remaining octopus part back to the house.

Bee made dinner the two male saiyans took a bath. After the bath they wolfed down the Seafood.

They all got some rest. Beetru knew there were going to stories telled tomorrow.

She was dying to hear about them.

She almost screamed when she saw the giant octopus head outside through the window.

She closed her eyes and thought. 'That's enough octopus for one day.'

AN: I know lot of grammer mistakes. I promise I'll fix them.

Review and tell of what you think of this story so far.

It's boring up until now, but keep reading there's action and drama on the way. 


	8. Chapter 8: A Family pack

Chapter 8: A family pack

For two weeks straight, the saiyans living on planet Tentis, just ate octopus.

Bardock still can't believed that such creatures existed, in the wild. 'They must have been an experiment, that's all that makes sense.' Bardock chuckled at that last thought.

Over the last year or so, he really has grown to like the two saiyans, living with him on this small planet.

The boy showed great improvement in his training. Although he was 16 years old and Bardock only spend one year with him, he was almost like a son to him.

That really made him regret, missing out on his own 3 sons lifes.

The boy also served as a friend. They spend a lot of time together these last couple of months.

'The woman was like ...' How should he put it. He didn't know.

He noticed her a lot more than in the beginning. He had a more closer look than just the over all scan.

The woman was real well built and she was very beautiful to top it of.

Her skin was almost gold of colour with a hint of yellow. She practicaly glowed, when she went out into the sun.

Her long brown hair rested perfectly on her back. Her 4 huge bangs hung over her innocent eyes. Making her the more attractive.

What made her appearance seemed full, was her hair curling around both her ears.

The woman was not young anymore, she was nearing 28. She was a full fledged saiyan adult.

Bardock was a little bit nervous around her, especially when they were alone.

Bardock finished eating his breakfast. 'Well enough thinking, time to get training'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beetru did most of the work around the house. The two male saiyans just helped, just here and there.

The house smelled like an octopus was living there. She couldn't help but disliked the smell, but to still linger in the air after a week when they weren't eating it anymore, was totally ridiculous.

She heated water with her ki in one of the trunk buckets, she had made. She was heating the water to clean the wood plates and other kitchen stuff made out of wood, which she proudly crafted herself.

When saiyans ate, there was always skyscrapers of plates stacked once the meal was finished.

As she started to wash the dishes she let her thoughts trail after the two saiyans she was living with. She always start with her brother.

Bee was very proud of her brother's progress in his training. One of these days he will surpass her own power level.

That kinda sucked, because than she can no longer protect him, he must then protect her. She felt useless, thinking of that. She started training harder than before to try and delay the inevitable, for as long as she can.

She was glad on the one side that she had the peace of mind, her brother can protect himself with his own power.

'How you have quickly changed? Brother.' Bee thought with a sigh as she did the dishes.

The man were training so she was left to her own thoughts. She loved her brother very much. His not as little as he used to be. He was becoming a man.

His attitude was almost the same as Bardock's one. They both liked adventuring, until who knows when.

The boy's fighting style was like the older saiyan's one. When his talking, he's starting to sound like the scar faced warrior.

He had mimicked Bardock's walking without even noticing it. He wore a bandanna just like Bardock. Where he got the fabric for the bandanna, only he would know.

If it was easy to get a scar like Bardock's one he would have gladly already gotten one.

She chuckled at that last notice. She didn't know, how she felt over this sudden change.

At first she felt jealous about the situation. Radix spend most of his time with Bardock. He always talked about their adventures, although he didn't do it overly excited like a kid would do it. He still did it and at first it really was getting to her.

As the adult she was she started to deal with it and the jealous feeling faded away.

She also started to get admiration for the older saiyan. He was really something else.

He sometime have his moments.

She would be so livid about them adventuring all day long, when they returned she needed to blow of steam and she knew to whom she has to go, to put it of on.

He would listened to her ranting and actually seemed concerned, of leaving her alone. Just to know that he was concerned about it made her feel good after a day with pent up frustration.

Although she weren't that mad, she understand their feeling for adventure. But she was a saiyan woman she needed to yell at someone and he fitted the bill.

She doesn't do it often, just when she needs to. Bardock always sincerly thought that she really felt bad about them leaving her alone all the time.

As long as he believed that she was okay at yelling at him.

She also felt nervous in his presence when they were alone. They didn't had interesting topics to chat about, except the boy and the planet. They occasionally talked about the old times on their home planet.

She just shook that thought away.

Everything always ended when she thought of her planet's destruction.

She hoped that Bardock killed the Tyrant who was responsible for the planets disappearing.

She never saw Frieza face to face only on the news and other material.

She also had a great hatred for him. He killed everything she ever knew. Her family, her friend. Although she didn't really had family, but she had a lot of friends.

And their all gone. If she was strong enough she would have killed Frieza herself.

She's not a stone cold killer but she did have some blood on her hands.

That was wat it took to make it as a saiyan warrior under the rule of Frieza.

She wasn't really proud of what she did. At least she didn't do it for long to permantely scar her.

After a year of peace she also saw the wrong, of her ways.

She was determined to keep her path clean.

Bardock came home early he was taking a day off after a morning session work out.

It was going to be uncomfortabely all day.

"Bardock could you go fetch me, some of that strings, over there by that tree?" Beetru asked with a smile and pointing in the direction of the tree.

Bardock wanted to protest, but didn't want his day to be spoiled by bleeding ears.

So he got up and fetched the strings. They were actually branches that was really stretchy and very strong.

He helped her put a chair together. She crafted everything out of wood. She had carved a frame and two flat boards out of the same wood. One of the two flat boards were for top where you rest your back against. The other one was the platform where you sit down.

As they finished the third chair Bardock spoke up.

"You know woman. I. am. taking the day off," he said focusing on the 'day off' part so she can take the hint.

"Oh Bardock we're almost done, cry baby," she said in an annoying voice.

"Besides 'Man' it's not like your doing a tough job, and I do have a name," Beetru taunted.

'Okay, Bardock just be quiet or this is not going to stop any time soon,' Bardock told himself in his head.

She waited for a remark. She didn't got one and smiled. She knew, he knew, once she was on a role there's no stopping it and he'll have to fly over the Planet to get distance between him and her ranting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bardock was fast asleep. Beetru was almost dozing off. Them suddenly a loud thud was heard outside.

Radix came crashing down, it was an hour and a half before dinner.

Beetru shot up from where she was laying. 'What the hell,' she thought.

She ran outside and her eyes bulged out of her eyes at what she sawed.

"No freaking way, Radix get that thing away from here. Not another octopus." Beetru yelled at his younger brother.

"But I liked them!" Radix exclaimed, pleading with his sister.

Bardock woke up the moment she began yelling. 'My day has been ruined'

He sat up rubbing his eyes and went outside, to see what the commotion was all about.

He was having nostalgia of a couple of weeks ago. The mutant octopuses.

"I am not baking that thing, go throw it away somewhere or eat it somewhere else," the saiyan woman yelled.

Every other saiyan except her was covering there ears.

Radix gave Bardock a sad look, to see if the older saiyan could help him out. Bardock only shrugged.

He also liked the octopus fish, but there was nothing he could do. It would only make matters worse.

'Maybe this was why we saiyan males always has the need of an adventures, because a life of this screaming at us can leave us deaf before we hit 60' Bardock thought in horror.

"Please sis, just this one more time?" Radix gave his most adorable look he can mustered up when he asked that.

Beetru gritted on her teeth and gave in to her brother. Not because she was weak or what, but she also liked the fishfood , she didn't like preparing it. She suddenly got an idea, and than smiled.

"Ok, I'll do it," she said defeated with a huge grin.

Instead of being ecstatic, both saiyans gulped at that smirk she had on her face. She also got that twinkle in her eye which only shown when she was victorious.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Bardock said in a nervous voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night both saiyans wanted to die. They were in the kitchen cutting at the octopus.

Radix and Bardock exclaimed in perfectly sync voices, "This is going to be a loooooooooooooonng week."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: a Bit cheesy, I know. When I mean family, their not actually a family, but like how they react, almost like a real saiyan family. Like how I picture it.

Grammer mistakes will be fixed.

The story as 400 views, but only 1 review. I want to know if this story is good and how to improve it, so anyone please review. 


	9. Chapter 9: Another Vision!

Chapter 9: Another Vision!

AN: Just want to say thanx to *krab117* and *dbzamywinxchic* for reviewing. I am glad you like it. I really do appreciate your reviews'. So I've written a longer chapter for you guys. Hope you like it.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been over 5 months now that Revlo has been gone.

Bardock wondered what had happened to the old memolian. He hoped that everything was still alright.

The mission Revlo was on, was a key point in Bardock's revenge against Frieza. 'Revlo, you can not fail, stay in there old chap,' Bardock encouraged the memolian, mentally.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bardock and Beetru started having a lot of conversations, lately. There interactions were mostly arguing about small stuff.

One would thought that arguing wasn't something you would really liked, especially when, they're two high powered saiyans. But strangely enough...

...They both, liked it. They won't admit it, but deep down it was what they lived for day to day.

Though Bardock lost most of the arguments, he was starting to put up more of a fight and his skills were improving.

Beetru knew she didn't lost her touch, it was Bardock. He stopped being scared of her intimidations and started to fight back. With help obviasly from Radix.

She didn't felt frustrated losing time from time to Bardock. In fact she loved a challenge.

Bardock on the other hand weren't to much into arguing, he always avoided it. But after tasting victory a few times, he was actually looking forward to a verbal spar.

Radix has seen what was going on, but he made like he didn't notice. It was as clear as day that these two older saiyans started to like each other, but their to stupid and oblivious to the fact.

He thought they made a cute couple, not that there were a lot of saiyans to choose from. 'I mean come on who didn't want Bardock as an uncle. It'll be so cool, but yeah you cant rush things,' he thought to himself about this little situation.

'Too bad I wouldn't get a mate. That just sucked, maybe one day when they defeat Frieza he can...' He trailled off thinking how long that will take.

'I just got to live with it, or without it' He didn't knew which, but either choice, meant that he'll have to wait a long time to get a girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's been a while since brother and sister spared against one another.

The day of reckoning has finally arrived.

The odds are pretty, even though Radix was a bit weaker in power level.

Beetru has more experience than her younger brother in battle. She was not a full bread warrior, but she was up there with the best.

Radix had the natural talent to fight. If he were to be trained at a younger age he may have surpass many of the saiyans back than and his mind would've been more matured. He could've made clearer decisions in battle with a grown mind.

Radix had to do years of training and learning in just a little over a year's time.

It was astounding that he matured from a 11 year old brain to a 16 year old one in just one year.

He starting to act his age in this last couple of weeks. He knew what to do without anybody having to tell him what to do. That, maybe was how quickly saiyans learned.

Beetru got into her fighting stance. Her style and stance improved over the months. (NOTE: THEY WENT BY THE STANDARD TIME OF THE UNIVERSE. Not by the time from the planet they were on.)

Radix had a combination of Bardock and Beetru's styles. His stance was mostly formed by Bardock's style of fighting. It was always an advantage to combine different styles, to built an unpredictable fighting style.

Three... Two... One... Go.

The fight was underway.

Radix was always on the offensive, it was thanks to Bardock's influances.

He came flying with a right hook, he was in her face in a split second.

She barely had enough time to dodge, she swayed to the left.

Radix was already on his next move. With the same momentum he got with the right hook, he went forward with a spinning left boot.

She just managed to dodged that one, swaying to the right this time.

She saw an opening at Radix's mid section. She send a straight punch at her brother's rib cage.

He was waiting for that, as soon as her fist touched his rib cage he caught her arm.

He had a devilish smirk, which she didn't like one bit.

He turned around, he pulled her with him and threw her into the ground.

She made a crack in the ground as he planted her. He levitated into the air and held both his arms stretched out in front of him. His palms pointed towards where his sister laid on the ground.

He quickly gathered a shine of yellow energy in both hands.

And fired blast after blast for about 10 seconds. Once he was done he charged a bright blue ball of ki in his left hand.

He fired it about 5 seconds into the dome of ki that had been building up, when he was throwing those ki blasts a few seconds ago.

The ball hit the center of the dome, bright blue and yellow light rays was shining through. After a second or so an explosion took place and ki was flying every where, from the place where Beetru had been laying.

One of the blasts, that was flying in a random directions, headed straight for the saiyan boy and he got hit on the chest. The blast didn't do much damage, but it did had a sting to it.

Radix was shocked to find that she countered his attack with a force field.

"Nice counter sis! But just be prepared next time, I won't fall for that," Radix complemented his sister on her brilliant counter.

Bardock saw the counter and was really impressed. He kept on watching, knowing that this was going to be a close one.

They were both almost evenly matched. It could be anybody's battle this.

"Thank you, brother, but you have no chance of winning this one," the younger saiyan's sister commented on his brother's complement.

Without further a due, Radix came flying in and disappeared behind his older sister.

His sister did the same and vanished from her position to try and get some space between them.

His brother followed her to her new position, his blue aura flashed around him as he dashed towards his sister.

It was a cat and mouse game as Radix chased his sister all over the battle field. Beetru was slower than her brother, it was only a matter of time before he caught up to her.

He could feel him getting closer and closer. Just a few more meters and he was at reaching distance.

Beetru vanished again so did her brother, but he flew right into a trap.

Beetru was waiting for him with both her hands together palms against each other. Then a pink flash of energy appeared at the center where her palms met.

She had a evil smirk across her face directed at his brother.

Then she yelled out, "LOVE FLASH!"

The beam connected with full force and sent her brother at a 50 degree angle straight down towards the planet's surface.

After the smoke cleared and the dust settled, a large hole was shown maybe a few meters deep.

'The battle may be over, the boy should have seen this coming. There was always a reason when someone was doing something out of the ordinary,' Bardock contemplated after that little stunt Beetru pulled. It was another brilliant strategy and move by the browned haired saiyan woman.

Radix climbed out of the hole with burns and cuts. He only had his spandex suit on. The top of the suit was almost gone, except for the left hand side that still went over his shoulder.

Luckely there were a lot of spandex suits in the back of the seats, stored in the space pods.

Radix was really out of breath and was panting hard.

Her brother looked out of it, but she knew he had a bit of fight left in him.

"Sorry brother, but love hurts," she said with a wink and a high pitched voice.

The younger saiyan only spat a bit of blood to the ground. Then he charged up as his aura flashed wildly around him.

Radix didn't waist boy time as he launched himself into the air, heading straight towards her.

He started of with a right hook, but she dodged it swaying backwards to the right side.

Radix let out a number of combinations, kicks and punches. The attacks lacked accuracy. Beetru had no problem dodging them. She watched her brother's movements carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike back.

When Radix was trying to perform a right boot roundhouse kick, she caught his leg.

With tremendous force, she threw him towards the ground. He flew with incredible speed towards the planets surface, a loud thud can be heard as he touched solid soil.

After the dust settled, there was a small crater around the young saiyan warrior. He landed face first. A few seconds passed before he got back to his feet.

He looked terrible. He was covered in dirt. His body was plastered with cuts and burn marks. His right upper body was showing, because of the spandex suit got blasted off at that location.

He calmed himself willing his mind to think through is rage. It was something he practised on every time he got into a spar.

He stood there with a smirk looking at his sister. Taunting her to come and attack him.

She levitated back to the ground. After a few seconds passed she rushed forward towards her brother. She knew something was up so she was on her guard even though she was on the offensive.

When she was about five meters away from him. Radix charged ki around his body and released it in a massive dome of blue energy that stretched ten meters in radius. It was a small explosive wave.

Her sister managed to block in time, she was knocked back towards the edge of the crater, what the explosive wave created. He was running low on energy and also was disappointed when his strategy had failed.

"Nice try little brother, but not good enough," Bee taunted trying to put him of his game completely.

He remained strong unaffected by her comment.

The favor was really not on his side, he needed to come up with something fast and powerful to even the odds.

She once again rushed in with a flying kick. He waited for her and dodged it.

They traded blow after blow. It was clear that the woman was getting more shots through than the young man.

He flew backwards to try and get some distance between him and his sister. She stood her ground and fired five to ten pink ki blasts at him.

He dodged the first wave and blocked a few with ki blasts of his own, but one got through and knocked him of his feet.

Bardock watched the battle in silence. He really gave the boy credit on his endurance, but it was clear that he was losing this friendly spar.

Radix got back up to his feet, but almost trippeled over when he realized he was so out of it, his legs almost gave in.

He flew at her, once again they traded blows and this time he was being out matched. He hardly got a punch in and Beetru was raining down kicks and punches faster for him to dodge or block.

Things was not looking good for the young saiyan warrior.

Before she struck one last blow, the boys power erupt around him.

She was caught off guard and the boy tipped the scale in his favor as he landed one strong kick into her stomache. She bent down, and as she was bending he followed it up with a right handed uppercut.

She was knocked into the air almost making a back flipped as she traveled backwards.

With one last move up his sleeve the saiyan boy charged his ki to the maximum.

He shot a blue beam of energy out of both his hands straight towards the target in the sky.

It was a direct hit. Beetru traveled with the beam even more higher.

Radix used his super speed to fly passed her as she traveled with the beam.

He was now standing on the recieving end, as she came traveling towards him. The beam carried her with great speed and force in his direction.

He shot the same bright blue beam, out of both his hands like the first one, straight towards the on coming target.

The two beams collided with Beetru stuck in the middle of them.

A huge explosion went off and Beetru's body dropped from the sky. She crashed into the ground landing on her back.

She looked as though she's out of it, like she couldn't get back up.

Radix came landing on his feet then bending down to one knee. He didn't had the strenght left to stand not even talking on continuing the battle.

It looked like his plan worked. He deliberately let her on to believe he didn't had any more energy left. He saved just enough energy to perform his 'power sandwich' as he liked to call it.

After a few seconds his sister sat up, but was unable to make it to her feet she was to damaged, by that last move, to continue the battle.

If she was on her guard she could have defended herself against his attack. Then she could've gone on and won this battle, but sadly...

It was a draw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been 3 days since the brother and sister's last spar.

They were back at 100%. That was one heck of a match that left a little damaged to the planet.

They only have once or twice a full force spar in a period of 6 months. To keep the planet intact and to not do permanent damage to the planet.

They were busy eating a dinner meal when suddenly a beeping was heard.

An incoming transmission on the scouter.

Bardock picked up the pink scouter, only hoping that it was Revlo on the other side. He gave one glance to the remaining saiyans present, before pressing the button, to accept the incoming call.

"Hey Bardock it's Revlo," greeted, the man on the other end.

Bardock's face lit up at the voice of his old friend. The others also listened in on the conversation, pressing there ears closer to the scouter, to try and make out what was being said.

"Good to hear your voice, old friend, how's it been?" Bardock replied and asked.

They got the introduction and pleasantries out of they way and got straight to the serious stuff.

"I Don't have much time so I'll send you a few detailed information on the scouter and just tell you the important stuff," Revlo said.

"The saiyan prince, Vegeta is still alive..." The man on the other side of the transmission said. Everybody was awed at that information.

"His body guard, Nappa was also alive... And your son, Raditz," Revlo continued.

"Where are they Revlo?" Bardock quickly asked.

Bardock can't believe it, his sons were alive, 2 of them what are the odds. The prince was also alive, everything was almost too perfect.

Once Bardock got to them and they team up against Frieza they stood a great chance. Frieza will be dead in now time, he was over flowing with excitement.

"That's the problem... They're working for Frieza," the fish man replied rather sadly.

Bardock's face fell, how could this be. It can't be true, it doesn't make any sense.

"How? It must be a mistake. They would never work for someone who destroyed their entire race, people and planet. So I am telling you there must be a mistake!" Bardock replied with disbelief and anger totally taking control of his voice.

"I am sorry Bardock, but it's all true they are recorded as elite warriors in Frieza's army. It's all in the database. And to that final matter no one knows except a few that Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta. It was recorded in the database that it was struck by a giant meteor." Revlo said with much pity in his voice.

"Dammit, how could this be?" Bardock still asked in disbelief.

"It's true Bardock whether you believed it or not. I am trully sorry I have got to go now. Goodbye for now" Revlo said as he cut the transmission.

Bardock dropped the scouter on the table and slammed his head on it. He laid there for a while to take in the information he just heard.

Every saiyan around the small wood crafted dining table was stunned. They were silence. This was a tragic. How could Frieza have done this. Bardock wanted to leave the planet and go straight to Frieza and killed him. But he wasn't strong enough, he didn't know how strong Frieza was, but there's a feeling that told him that he was not close to Frieza's power level.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning everybody ate their breakfast in silence.

They still have not recovered from the information they gotten yesterday from Revlo.

Beetru was concerned about Bardock. She watched him as he ate with minimal interest.

She stared in surprise when he suddenly froze. His spoon fell from his hand. They food he was chewing on also fell on the table.

Almost one minute passed and he still had that distaned look in his eyes. He was staring at the wall behind her. She knew that look...

He was having a vision.

A few seconds later he snapped out of it. He blinked his eyes trying to get his sight back to being clear. Once he was seeing clearly he looked at the boy and Beetru with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong Bardock?" Bee asked with panic in her voice.

The only reply Bardock gave was, "oh no."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Review Please! And thanks for viewing. 


	10. Chapter 10:

Chapter 10: A warriors choice and a family decision

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All eyes were on Bardock.

"What did you saw?" Radix asked impatiently.

Bardock didn't answer. In his own mind he was going through all his options, thinking of the best solution.

Bardock was no smart guy, he did know a thing or two, but he just wasn't a strategist.

Since he came to this new planet and had to take leading, he did a lot of thinking. So you could say he was a lot smarter than he was a year back.

"Bardock! Would you tell us what the hell you've seen?" this time Beetru asked the question.

Bardock's expression changed from shocked to a calm one.

"A giant meteor of some sort is heading this way, we'll have to leave the planet." Bardock finally answered with a somberly expression.

"You've got to be kidding me, really?" Beetru asked in total disbelief.

Bardock only nod his head. He was still in shock although you couldn't detect any visible trace of it on his face.

"I am curious Bardock, how true do these visions of yours, really predicts?" she asked with a sceptic look.

"As real as it 'would' be," Bardock said convincingly emphasizing the word 'would'.

"I knew you were right the first time, but that was just 1 time. We can not only assume that the visions are always right," Bee argued, because she can't believe, they would have to abandon another planet and start all over again.

"Well you can wait around and see if it happens, or leave with... us, your choice woman." Bardock said nonchalantly.

"I am serious Bardock, how do we know for sure?" She asked wanting a more serious answer from the older warrior.

"If you felt what I felt when I got the vision, you wouldn't have had any second doubts. The kanassans also saw the destruction of their planet and it happened. These visions were really accurate." Bardock said pointing out the obvias and assured.

He continued, "And even the kanassans saw our planets fate, because he only gave me this..." he paused, not knowing what he should call it, "... Ability, so I could see my own planets demise, because we wiped them out."

"Oh," she said after taking in the information. "... So how long do we have until the planet goes down?" she asked sighing about the idea that they had to move to a new planet.

"A Week on this planet," Bardock answered and after seeing her attitude he quickly asked.

"What's up with your attitude? With this ability we may have been dead, not even knowing we were in trouble." Bardock asked and explaining his viewpoint.

"It's just we were..." Beetru started answering before she was interrupted by her younger brother, Radix.

Radix was listening to what the two adults was saying and spoke up when a question popped into his head.

"But can't we just destroy the meteor before it reaches the planet?" The young saiyan asked.

His sister quickly forgot what she was about to say, because her brother made a good.

She turned her gaze towards Bardock in expectance for the answer.

"It's not that simple, it's not only one meteor it's quite a few." Bardock answered.

He then explained his answer, "They were to large and too many for us to handle even if managed to take down the first wave, we'll be too tired and out of energy to defend the planet against the second wave.

Brother and sister only looked down after that bit of information.

Bee I am curious why are you so bound on staying here? Bardock asked. There were only a few times he said her name Bee, like her brother always does. It was when he was serious that he used her nickname and occasionally teased her with it.

I don t want to leave, things were just getting... She didn t know what she wanted to say there so she quickly rephrased it. I mean we were just getting used to be living on this planet.

Actually she was getting used to Bardock s company and she was, should she dare admit it, starting to develop feelings for him. Things was so simple here, it was starting to become a home for her.

She was scared that going to a new planet was going to spoil the relationship she was developing with Bardock. They were not close to becoming mates, but this was a start nonetheless.

So when are we leaving? She asked Bardock waiting for his decision. She trusted him with making decisions. When they first arrived on planet Tentis, she kept an eye on him, because she thought his was still a lunatic. After a while she started warming up to him, when she was certain he was actually a decent guy.

Well since you don t want to leave the planet, we... Bardock paused, feeling uneasy, saying we . Pull yourself together Bardock, Bardock motivated himself. He continued ...we can stay for five days longer.

She wasn t too thrilled about staying any longer. She wanted to protect the planet. She didn t doubt Bardock s judgement, but she wanted to do something to prevent this from happening. Why did this have to happen now? She asked to the heavens.

- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Bardock woke up, he almost didn't close an eye for the night.

He and the boy went to hunt for breakfast. It didn't took long, before they returned with a huge bull. The hunting was starting to get easy since they knew how to hunt each creature.

They ate a huge breakfast. It was not really needed to spare any more food since the planet was doomed anyway.

The boy went on his usual training resum , while Bardock and the woman stayed home.

"So Beetru what would your dream be one day?" Bardock asked one time. Beetru was astonished to saw the least, that was not the type of questions Bardock would normally ask.

"Bardock something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Bardock was just as taken back as she was, the last questions rolled out his mouth faster than he could stop it.

Bardock gave a silly laugh, something he never do.

When Beetru sees Bardock genuinely laughing, she sees a different person. It was like he was someone else, because the time she knew Bardock he rarely laughs. So she pictured him as that man doesn't laughs for anything, since their planet was destroyed.

"I just wanted to know what you wanted to do maybe if something happened to me, thats all?" Bardock asked as if he wasn't really paying interest in his own question. It was like he just wanted to know, nothing serious about the question.

"To destroy Frieza is the only objective now." Beetru said quickly and curtly with a hatred look in her eyes.

She quickly snapped out of her hatred and looked Bardock in his eyes.

Bardock wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

She didn't recognize something in his eyes or something was missing. That fire didn't burn as bright as it did in his eyes something was wrong.

She asked him on what was going on, he only answered nonchalantly that he also didn't want to leave.

"I wish we could take the house with us," Beetru stated randomly

Bardock only nodded his head wishing the same. "I wish Revlo would report back to us what other planets around here is suitable for living." Bardock said aggrevated.

They couldn't wait too long for a answer.

There was a silence between the two, in the living room.

"Bardock you seem tense, about this vision of yours and the oncoming doom," Beetru said, she didn't want to speak up earlier, but it was really nagging her. She waited for an explanation.

Bardock kept quiet.

Beetru than got the hint he doesn't want to talk about.

Since when did she become so protective of him. She thought to herself, the time on this planet really got them together. She still needed to know, why Bardock seems so tense and stressed out.

"Bardock?" She asked, calling his name out and remembering him of the earlier question.

"It's actually nothing, I just didn't want this to happen, you know." Bardock finally answered.

She didn't buy it, maybe it was the reason, but something else was up.

"Well since your still here and its still early, you can go get Radix and hunt for dinner, before he comes home with another huge octopus." She said trying to lighten the mood.

A smile crept on Bardock's face and he replied walking to the door on his was to fetch the boy, "Will do, maybe we'll bring an octopus."

"You better not if you know whats good for you!" she quickly retaliate at his last reply.

Bardock only let out a chuckle at her angered state.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day Bardock spent a whole day with the boy. They went swimming together, battled a few octopuses and before the day went by they rested on the beach as the sun went down.

The sunset changed a few colors in the sky, the blue skies turned yellow orange and then red at the end. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

They laughed at a joke the boy had cracked. As the laughing quieted down, Bardock turned towards the boy with a serious expression.

"Boy you got to promise me one thing." Bardock commanded of the boy.

Radix looked into Bardock's eyes knowing this was important. But what was so important now.

"You got to do everything in your power to stop Frieza one day." Bardock said with a determined look.

The boy was actually surprised at Bardock's request. But knew this was important. Maybe he wanted the best support at his side when he goes to battle Frieza, and if he fails then Radix would have to step in and make sure Frieza dies by the hand of a saiyan. "I will Bardock and I promise," he replied with the same determination Bardock had when he requested the promise.

Bardock genuinely smiled and nodded with admiration for the boy's decision.

"We better get back," Bardock said getting back up and dusted the sand of him.

The boy did the same and added "...or we'll never hear the end of this, should we take an octopus with us this was anyway the last week we'll be here?"

Bardock thought about the situation. It was safe to take it back, but Beetru yelling at them was not safe for a saiyans ears. Maybe she'll understand.

"Why not, we're only on this planet for a week more, prepare to cover your ears as soon as we land," Bardock answered with a chuckle afterwards

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The last week on the planet flied pass. It was so quick, but Bardock enjoyed every second of it.

Beetru was surprised to say the least. She and Bardock have gotten close this past week. They were almost alone the whole time, chatted the time away argued a little... And almost kissed.

'Maybe this planet being destroyed wasn't such a bad thing' Beetru thought to herself with a happy smile.

Radix enjoyed training, trying to up his game. He wanted to beat his sister next time in a spar. So he was always out training leaving his sister and Bardock alone to try and figure things out for themselfs.

Radix knew one day they'll be mates, but at the rate their moving, one day seemed far away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the last night on the planet. The very next morning they were going to leave.

They've gotten the coordinated from Revlo a couple of days ago.

The planet he suggested was a week of traveling away. It was in the same galaxy the were in. So Frieza won't find them.

The only downside was the planet was much darker because the brightest sun shining was far away.

The planet was still warm because of the nearby suns shining, but they were not bright at all.

Radix was sleeping after a full day of training.

Bardock and Beetru went for a walk. Bardock asked her for the walk outside, it took all of his courage to ask her to do so.

She was delighted to go on a walk with him. She was surprised as well.

Bardock and Beetru have gotten really close in this couple of days.

But why was she so attracted to him. He was well... She couldn't think of anything.

Bardock was a looker except with the scar over his face, but she found it special.

She also liked his personality. He was not like most saiyan man should have been. He has grown soft, for some reason she didn't know.

She could see he cared for her and her brother deeply. She knew he was someone she could trust. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be alive nor would her brother be.

She was grateful. She had grown on Bardock. He was someone she had hope for. If any saiyan was going to defeat Frieza it was him. She would support him all the way.

They walked in silence until Bardock spoke up. "The boy is really becoming strong now."

"You can say that again, His probably stronger than me now," she said.

Bardock let out a chuckle.

It was silent again.

They both knew they liked each other, but they still didn't made a move.

This time Beetru broke the silence. "The last I went on a purging mission, I came face to face with one of the universes greatest magicians. It was a woman, but she wasn't one of the natives. She told me I will meet a man one day and I'll become good friends with him and that friendship will turn most likely in a love relationship, but..." she paused hoping what she was about to say wasn't going to happen.

"... He'll sacrifice his life for mine and I won't have the chance to tell him how I feel about him." She stopped, then turning her gaze from the ground which she was staring at the whole time and looked in Bardock's direction.

Bardock also stopped in his tracks turning his head towards her.

He studied her eyes, they still held that youth innocence, but their was a trace of dark in them. Meaning she had taken innocent lifes and probably did stuff she wasn't proud of.

Bardock can sense and see the tears forming in Beetru's eyes. Bardock's chest was tightening looking at her appearance.

He knew she wanted him to say something, but he didn't know what. He pulled her closed to him and held her in a tight hug. She tightened her grip around his waist.

He took in her scent, well here was no beauty equipment and stuff, but her scent was still sweet. He was in a tranced as soon as he inhaled her scent.

"I won't let anything happen to you," was all Bardock could let out.

"That's what I am afraid off" she whispered low enough that Bardock couldn't hear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning came quick. Beetru was happy there was progress between her and Bardock. She could only hope things could get better from here.

The pods was to small to carry anything with them, there was barely enough space for 1 person. They wanted to take the kitchen utensils, but there wasn't enough space. So they left with nothing.

Bardock sure was going to miss the place just like everybody else.

They were approaching the spacepods when Bardock spoke up, towards the boy's direction.

"Boy you can take my pod it's faster," Bardock offered already walking towards Radix's spacepod.

He wanted to protest, but knew Bardock already made up his mind. Beetru watched the switch of pods sceptically, but didn't spoke up. What does it matter which pod was whos.

They climb in, Bardock took longer to shut the hatch of the pod, while the others already took of.

Bardock knew it was inevitable, but he checked to see if the pod would start up. His suspicions were right, just like in his vision, the pod was not working.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: This took longer than expected, I am actually a rapper and I was on tour this weekend I didn't had time to write. Apologize for that. I know grammer mistakes, apologize for that as well.

This chapter needs more work, I'll see how I can improve it more, I am not happy with this chapter but yeah.

Review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11: As long as your safe

Chapter 11: As long as your safe

AN: Thanx for the review, M.H, I am glad you like it. It was you who gave newfound inspiration. So thank you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beetru can't understand why Bardock was taking so long to leave. She and her brother was already out of the atmosphere of Tentis.

The communicator in the pod came to life. Everybody can communicate to a pod, but the pods didn't had a communicating device to communicate back.

"I know your probably wondering why I haven't leave the planet yet," Bardock asked the question they wanted to ask.

"Well the answer is simple..." Bardock continued.

"I can't."

Beetru's eyes widened at what Bardock was saying. "But why?" she practically cried out even though she knew he can't hear her.

"The vision I had, showed that when we leave for the spacepods, to avoid being hit by the meteor shower. Radix's pod didn't worked and he died on the planet. He kept up a fight, that was brave and courages, keeping the planet alive by destroying the meteors, but the planet was destroyed eventually and the second wave was yet to come. I knew if i told you, you wouldn't leave the planet, thats why I took your ship instead," Bardock explained as it was getting more difficult for him to be talking, he felt that same tightening across his chest like last night.

Radix can't believe it. He was at a lost for words. 'No Bardock you can't, you saved my life again,' Radix thought to himself. 'No please, no. You can't die Bardock, there must be something that can be done to prevent this.' Radix pleaded in despair.

Beetru on the other hand only stayed in silence. She now understood why he was so different these last couple of days. He knew of his impending doom and tried to spent as much time with them as possible.

"...Beetru take care of your brother and...yo... your a good woman," Bardock added.

"'Radix' I am conting on you to defeat Frieza, I believe in you. You've made of proud." Bardock said, for the first time saying the boy's name.

Radix actually felt proud hearing what the older saiyan warrior just said. He was still in despair, not believing his hero was about to die and it was suppose to be him.

"Beetru I am sorry for not telling you everything... I am... Am... Thank you for everything. Goodbye." Bardock said without properly finishing his sentence.

The connection went dead and the two pods disappeared into space.

Radix was screaming as his tears poured down his face. He can't take it, Bardock was not suppose to die. They were suppose to defeat Frieza together. Radix hoped there was a way he could save Bardock

Beetru was silent. Her lone tears were steady flowing out of her big brown eyes. The tears flowed a straight line down her yellow light brown cheeks.

"I love you Bardock" she whispered hoping he could have heard her say those words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day dragged on and night fall came sooner as expected by the lone soul on planet Tentis.

Bardock started a fire outside. He was sitting with a stick in his right hand. Tracing lines on the ground as he sketched Beetru's face as he remembered her.

Bardock knew his on coming doom was going to start tomorrow early. He ate until his hearts content. He needed to get some rest.

He didn't knew that his relation with his fellow saiyans had grown so deep. He counted them as family. Thats why he decided to sacrifise his life to save them.

He had faith in the boy. He was going to be the one thats going to defeat Frieza.

'You got lucky Frieza, I don't know what you got the prince and my son on, but a saiyan will rise out and defeat you. You can rest assure on that.' Bardock mentally stated in his mind.

As long as he knew Beetru and Radix was safe he knew there was still hope. It was the only light on his situation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Some where in space of to a dark planet, brother and sister was already grieving.

They refused to put on the stasis mode. They need to think of a way to get Bardock some help, but how?

They were to far away to metally talk to him. Even if they came up with a way to help him, the chance at contacting him was zero.

'Why Bardock? We could have fought together,' Beetru asked her that question for what must have been the hundreth time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bardock arose early that morning it was still dark. He needed to get himself ready.

The only hope he had left was if the vision was wrong. He doubted it, but just maybe it was wrong. He headed towards the edge of the beach, where the meteor shower was going to start coming down from.

He looked into space for any sign of a silver object.

As if on cue the first of the space rocks made its appearance.

Bardock powered up as he began forming energy beams. He shot a blue wave from both his hands. It collided with the rock and destroyed it in a thousand smaller pieces. The rocks traveled around the planet some smaller part came crashing to the planet, but did minimal damage.

Bardock shot another beam further into space it collided with a huge explosion. The explosion was strong enough to even destroy some other meteors that was still on their way. Which was what he was planning on doing. Destroy the ones in front and the explosion from that one, destroy the others following it or that was in a few miles radius.

Bardock charged up again as he let go of multiple beams heading of into space. A couple of huge explosion went off, the planet started to shake of the tremendous forces colliding a few thousand meters into space.

The attacks went on for a couple of hours. Bardock started panting heavy as his body starting to take its toll, because of the amount of energy he was letting out.

Bardock let out a huge roar as he attacked with all his might and energy. He knew he wasn't going to last any longer.

After what must have been hours on the attack, Bardock stopped he had no more energy left.

The meteors was coming slowly, it looked like the first wave was almost done.

"I can't stop now, I CAN'T STOP NOW!" Bardock yelled when he realise he might stand a chance.

With every last ounce of energy left he let out a big blue ball of energy. It collided with the first meteor in front. A huge explosion went off and the other meteors was destroyed one after the other in a row.

Bardock fell towards the beach totally exhausted. He laid flat on his back with arms and legs stretched out.

He watched into space as rocks was flying passed the planet. Couple of them landed on the planet and shook the Tentis a little bit.

The green planet was fairly intact, any more of this and he didn't knew if there was a planet left to protect.

Bardock tried to move, but his body wasn't responding. He knew this was the end, it was only a couple more hours then the second wave would came crashing towards the planet.

He could remember in his vision the second wave was not nearly as devastating as the first one. If he only had a day of rest he might have a chance of survival, but that was not going to happen.

He wondered what his little family are doing now. They're probably miles away now in stasis mode.

It was really sad being in his sitation, but he'll have to get up and try his to survive.

He closed his trying to rest as much as he could before the second wave of meteors arrived.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Radix was starting to lose hope. He was not even sure if the older saiyan was still alive.

He was suddenly struck by an idea.

He mentally told his sister about the plan. Beetru suddenly had hope.

'How can we contact him brother if his so far away,' her sister asked with concern.

'We have to try sister we can give up hope now, if we both concentrated hard enough we might be able to get in touch with him,' Beetru's brother replied

Bardock had taught him the importance of training the mind. If your mind was strong enough and had enough focus and will, you can breach your physical potential.

Brother and sister concentrated for a long time with no success, but they kept trying without giving up.

'He maybe gone already' Radix thought to himself.

'No, I can't think like this. His still alive,' the young saiyan warrior scolded himself and motivated him to concentrate harder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bardock didn't had the energy to stand up, after an hour passed. The second wave of meteors was already on their way.

He thought of giving up, there was no need to continue this charade if it evidently meant nothing.

He looked worse for wear, he had conflicting emotions. He didn't have a clue what to do further.

He can either lay here and await his on coming demise or get back up and fight till the death.

His thoughts drifted back to the last year they spend on planet Tentis. They've gotten so close, he chose to protect them at the cost of his own life.

The boy was almost an adult he wished he was with them. He wanted to hold them close. He wanted to see them again.

He wanted to meet his two sons. They were still alive. That was the only reassuring he had. How he would give anything to see them.

He wanted to hold Beetru in his arm. He wanted to wrap his tail around her thigh claiming her as his own.

There was so much he still wanted to do. So he can't give up now.

He got his energy together and sat up. The sun was shining bright now. Trees was burning in the background. Smoke filled a few parts of the small planet.

He closed his eyes trying to find them mentally. They probably was in stasis mode. He didn't feel them.

He fell back on the soft beach sand.

'Bardock?' he heard someone calling his name in his head.

Maybe he was starting to imagining things.

'Bardock?!' he hear the same voice again.

Wait a minute he recognize the that voice.

"Boy, is that you?" he asked in a dazed voice.

'Wow, I can't believe your still alive,' the boy exclaimed mentally. He couldn't believe it.

Maybe nothing happened, maybe the meteor shower didn't came at all.

Bardock could hear every thought the boy was thinking.

So he clarified something. 'The meteors did came down, I survived the first wave it was only a matter of time before the second wave of space rock made its appearance. I don't have the strenght for it, so...' Bardock informed the boy cutting of the last part.

The boy could feel his helplessness. He could feel that Bardock wasn't going to make it, luckily he had a plan. It was a long shot, but it was the only hope they got.

'Bardock you need to get in contact with Revlo and fast,' the boy let his thoughts go as he informed Bardock of the plan.

Bardock spirit suddenly returned. This was it the only shot he got at survival.

He tried contacting Revlo, but no response.

'COME ON, COME ON REVLO!' Mentally shouted as he waited for a response on the scouter. After what was about 5 minutes, which felt like an eternity to Bardock and the others, Revlo replied.

"Revlo do you have the ability to communicate with other aquatic life forms?" Bardock asked in a hopeful voice.

"I do, but it depends if the life forms, I am communicating with understood me. Why are you asking me?" Revlo replied and asked.

"No time to explain." Bardock quickly answered. "Is there a way that the frequancy on the scouter can be changed so it could sent out a powerful wave of noise to a surrounding place?" Bardock asked hopefully.

"Not the on the scouter your using," was the response that came from the man on the other line of the scouter.

Thats it, it was all over.

"However, I can upload the software on that one it will only take a minute," the fish man replied.

He quickly uploaded the software, he didn't waste any time he knew in whatever trouble Bardock was in, it was important.

"Revlo I need you to do one more favour for me. Tell all aquatic life in this ocean to protect the planet from the meteor showers that was approaching Tentis." Bardock requested from his long time friend.

Bardock changed the frequancy on the scouter and held it towards the ocean.

A strange sound emitted from the scouter. Everything went into the ocean and he could see waves rising in the water.

Bardock couldn't believe his luck.

"Thank you old friend, you may have just saved my life." Bardock exclaimed. "Goodbye Revlo, I'll explain if I am still alive tomorrow," with that said the saiyan warrior cut the transmission.

Radix was ecstatic. He wanted to say something, but he had lost his mental link with Bardock, before he could phrased the words...

'GOOD LUCK'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over a thousand octopus creatures arose from the ocean as the oncoming meteors was coming closer.

'Thank you boy I owe you one.'

Bardock got back to his feet with newfound spirit. He rose into the air awaiting what might be his final stand, against these enormous space rocks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Two chapters in a days time, phew. I hope you enjoyed this.

Please review! It means the world to me. 


	12. Chapter 12: Separated

Chapter 12: Seperated

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bardock watched as the meteors approached. Readying for his last stand.

He has reinforcements now. He has more spirit in himeself than he did a few hours ago.

As the meteors are getting more visible indicating that they are close enough to be attacked. Bardock let out a roar, signaling for the onslaught.

Bardock gathered blue balls of energy in both his hands and threw it towards the oncoming doom approaching him.

The octopus creatures that rose from the see in ade of Bardock against the meteors, also roared to life with that irritating noise that they always do as they begin to attack with their own set of ki energy. A few thousand blue lazars went up soaring up into the sky.

The moment seemed to last forever as the two oncoming forces hurdled towards each other.

The tension was thick as Bardock waited for the collision. Bardock could hear himself breath as his hart was pounding knowing this was his last chance at survival.

Not a moment too late the two forces met and set of an after shock that rocked the planet harder than the earlier explosions from the first set of meteors.

After the first explosion, Bardock closed his eyes as he got all his will power together. He didn't had enough energy left, he also had no physical energy left, it was left to will now.

The only way that he can see his family again is to give it his all.

With that last thought he opened his eyes and his face was replaced with a determined expression. He charged every ounce of energy he had left and attacked the meteors.

The see octopus also attacked with fierce determination. Knowing their planet was in trouble they had everything to loose, if they didn't to something to stop it.

Although they were not intelligent creatures they had more instinct to know in what situation they found themselves in.

The reason they attack Bardock and other creatures was, because of territory. They were the ruled creatures on the planet, before the saiyans came and lived on planet Tentis. They now had to put differences aside and help each other to keep the planet together.

Minutes felled like hours, as the inhabitants of planet Tentis continued their onslaught against the meteors. Their odds were favorable as the meteors didn't came close to harming the planet and that they were finally clearing up.

Bardock delivered the last blast, completely destroying the meteors. After that last energy attack, Bardock fell to the ground.

Before he drifted off into unconsciousness, he had one last thought.

'Beetru I'll see you again and you Boy, you really came through for me'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Far off in space two lone spacepods were traveling at hyper speed towards a dark planet. The suns were to weak to provide enough daylight, although their were a few suns close to it. You can practically see the dark spot where the planet is, surrounded with dull light around it.

The planet was twice the size of Earth, almost four times the size of planet Tentis. Dark clouds enveloped the planet. Ironically on one of the spacepods screens the planet's named blinked brightly on it. Aphotic. (Aphotic means dark, leak of light)

There's not even nearly enough information about the planet. Only known fact about the planet was, that the air was breatheable and there was food that grow of crops on the ground. There are only a few known creatures on the planet, but all of them rely on instinct.

The planet was a direct contrast to Tentis. Beetru was the first to awoke from stasis mode.

She felled that drowsiness and a bit hungry from being in stasis mode for so long. It's been almost a month now after they left planet Tentis.

The two spacepods neared the planet in silent. Beetru tried to recall what she can remember last.

She gasped when she remembered that Bardock was still on Tentis. A lot of questions sprinted through her mind faster than Usain Bolt. One question staggered above all.

'Bardock are you still alive?'

She cleared her mind for few moments almost expecting a reply. No reply came and she could only speculate, but she tried to belief that he can't be dead.

No he can't be dead, she still wanted to tell him so much and who's going to defeat Frieza. So, no, he can't be dead.

She stared at the dark planet that they were approaching and she got lost in her thoughts.

Radix also pondered the same question, if his mentor was still alive. He believed though although there was a bit of doubt.

The boy stared at the planet scrutinizing it. The planet was surrounde by heavy cloud cover which make it seen pretty dark. He wondered what the surface may look like, because it could only look worse than at what he was looking at.

To his surprised the planet had a thin neon light around it because of all the gases. The neon light was a light blue colour. Although the light wasn't excellent, it was by far better than he expected.

He looked closely as the went past the cloud cover. He saw the surface and it was covered in red brown rocks and sand, it was mostly rock.

He wondered about the crops, how can they grow on this desolated area?

He wondered how the temperature was. Before he could think further, something caught his attention. He saw the red colored crops. That explained why he couldn't seen it earlier, because of the redness.

He also saw a few trees in the distant and they also had red leafs, which makes them blend in with the surroundings. He also detected a small stream as it sparkled in the distant, far of to the west.

The two spacepods landed with thuds as they collided with the planet. There were smaller craters in the ground than usual indicating that planet Aphotic had a hard surface.

The smoke cleared and the hatches opened slowly. Beetru always expected someone to be there, because of the slowness that the hatches opened. To her relief no one was there.

The two saiyans stepped out the craters. Each of them turned there gazes to scout out the planet.

They needed a shelter, was the first conclusion they came to. Beetru ascended to get a better few and see further. She spotted a mountain in the western area.

They flew in silence, still bothered by the question of Bardock. If he was still alive.

Radix broke the silence when he saw the heartache in his sister's eyes. "I am sure his still alive sis, you know Bardock nothing can get him down."

He almost believed what he was saying. Although it didn't do much her sister seemed a bit happier than earlier.

They reach the mountain in no time at all. They both surrounded it looking for a cave or something for shelter.

It didn't took to long for Radix to call his sister, showing her the cave he found. They went inside, and the cave opened up more so that they can stand straight up. It wasn't to deep, but enough to stay and sleep in it.

The next thing they need is food. Beetru wondered if there was any animals around.

Outside the cave the wind blue silently, giving them more of that eerie feeling. Both saiyans tried to shook it of, but it kept nagging them. Radix ignored it, Beetru couldn't get so far so she was always on guard.

They touched down next to the red crops. Beetru picked one. It looked like beet root but with a few leafs around it protecting it against the wind. The beet root was huge and heavy and was a few feet in the ground.

They both picked a few and headed back to the cave. They ate in silence, you can hear the chewing from inside the cave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bardock recovered after suffering severe damage against that meteor attack. It was mostly exhaustion.

He was outside eating one of the bull creatures. He needed to find his family and fast.

Something struck Bardock in thought. What if faced Frieza maybe he could have won. He didn't think he could survived the meteor attack and he did. He saved the destruction of the planet. What if he could have done something to prevent the destruction of his own planet. Well he'll never knew now.

Bardock went back inside the house. Knowing this whole ordeal was dangerous what if Frieza found out about them. Everything was a risk, he needed to find his family, but until then he needed a new ship.

He tried to fix the scouter, because it suffered a bit of damage after the battle. He couldn't contact Beetru or Radix's spacepods to tell them to come back and he waited for Revlo to reply to his request for a new spacepod. It would be so much easier if he could just tell the saiyans to come back, he didn't want to travel there and back it was to dangerous.

So he continued to fix the scouter with no success because of the lack of resources.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beetru didn't knew if it was day or night so they would rest for now and wake up 'the next morning' and venture the planet some more.

They had ate a few rabbit creatures, that Radix got hold of venturing into the planet. Beetru was a bit on her nerves venturing into the planet.

Radix was fast asleep, Beetru was stil awake, she couldn't go to sleep. After a while the tiredness caught up to her.

Radix had a weird dream as he tossed and turned. That was the thought when Beetru woke from her slumber. She focused her eyes and realized that her brother was in, what appear to be rope holding his hands in place.

She shot up but was quickly came back to the ground when her head it the top of a cage they were in.

She suddenly wondered what is this, some sort of joke or dream, but the pain in her head reminded her that it was not.

She got to her knees and powered up and blasted the cage to kingdom come. Her brother awoke at the same time, wondering what was going on.

"Sis, what is going on?" Radix asked with confusion in his voice as he still recovered from just waking up.

"I don't know Radix, but I am sure we are about to find out." Beetru replied with determination.

In that time a giant humanoid creature with a club in his hand, approached them slowly...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Sorry for not updating for so long, but was on vacation and in the studio, but I got some time off.

Thanx to everyone that reviewed.

So chapter 12 tell me what you think, review! 


	13. Chapter 13: Inner World

Chapter 13: Inner World...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 The giant was about the size of 3 buildings. He wore animal skin for clothing, showing that it was certainly not a fashion head. He had big pointy ears and a large bold nose, he also has beard around his mouth with a few canines in it.

The skin colour of the giant was a grey-ish colour. He had a club with him, made out of the red wood from the trees in the distance. It was actually a whole tree, just carved in a shape of a club, that's how big the giant was.

The giant came walking towards them in slow hard steps. Small craters appeared just under each step. Red dust rose from the ground as the giant's foot connected with the land. The planet also trembled slightely, after each step.  
The small boy was awed by such a huge creature, he have seen very few species in his young life and this takes the medal for most weird. He stared wide eyes, up towards the face of the giant. He could ear his heart racing.

Radix wanted to look away, but he was entranced by this giant's presence. "Sis, what do we do?" Radix asked, with nervousness in his more becoming adult voice.

"We'll wait and see what this giant's problem is?" she replied very calmely.

The giant was a few meters away from them, before Beetru spoke up. "What is your business with us?"

"..."  
The giant just stood there with no reply. He then reached out to grab beetru, but she jumped away with no effort, because of the slowness of the giant.

Radix just backed away, because of the giant's hand so close to him. His face had a trickle of sweat on it.

"Hey what's your problem?" Beetru shouted this time around.

Still no response from the giant creature. It was like he was deaf or something, because he didn't react in her question. He just kept looking at them.

Once again he grabbed forward, this time he went for Radix.

"Watch out! Brother!" The female saiyan yelled in alertness for her little brother.

Radix was slow in reacting. The giant caught him around his waist, his arms and legs were trapped also. He squirmed, but to no avail the giant hat to much brute force.

The giant hold the young saiyan man in his right hand. With his other hand he tried to grab Beetru, but he was pitiful slow in terms with Beetru's speed.

The giant tried to grab again, but time Beetru kick the giant's hand back and this send his left arm swaying in front of him.

All the time Radix tried freeing himself, but it was all for nothing the giant's grip is to firm.

"Hang in there, Rad!" Beetru encouraged her brother. She leaped into the air to get on eye level with the giant.

This suprised the giant too much and he stepped backwards. It was like he couldn't believe it, how she could fly. His eyes was full of terror.

He turned around and ran with Radix, in his right hand, in the way he came from. He was yelling or moaning, with a deep low voice as he ran away out of sheer terror.

"Hey, come back here with my brother!" Beetru commanded the giant, shouting back at him. The giant just kept running, fairly slow but he was gaining momentum after each step.

She almost rolled her eyes at annoyence. Why does she even bother talking to him, it's as if he doesn't even know that she is refering to him.

She flew after him with great speed, he was far ahead of her, but she'll catch up in on time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bardock was bored to death. He had no company and the octopuses doesn't want to fight with him anymore, because they think their allies now, even after he keeps killing a few for food.

He tried to fix the scouter, but it was badly busted. He made alot of progress, but he had limited resources. That always kept him busy, but now he can't go on, because he need more equipment.

For short, he was beginning to go insane of boredom.

A transmission came through the scouter. It was from Revlo. "The pod is on it's way, the override password is S25KM"

Bardock felt a rush of emotions that moment. His going to see his family soon. He was lucky to have send the message to Revlo for a new pod before the scouter broke. He can only recieve messages now and can't send them.

All he need to do now is override the password for the pod. To eliminate any connections and to override the retrieving function of the pod, so that he'll be in complete control and wouldn't get retrieved, when they notice that the pod was gone.

"Bee, I'll see you soon."

In a few short days he'll recieve the pod and the scouter, then he can contact his pack and let them know, it's safe to return.

He knew they would be very happy to know he still lives.

He stood up from his sitting position, looked to the sky, almost if he could see where they are in space right now.

Soon we'll see each other again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beetru was still in persued of the giant, who held her younger brother captive. She was really close, a few inches away and then all of a sudden the giant disappeared.

While in the chase she saw a big hole in the ground. That explains why the giant just disappeared into thin air.

She needed to follow them if she ever want to see her brother again. She carefully went into the big hole in the ground.

She descended slowely and, in the far she saw light, so she followed the tunnel all the way to the light.

When she reached the light, she was taken aback by the scenery. It was like anything she has ever seen.

She stood on her back leg while she awed at the place with mouth open and eyes stretched. There was a light emitting from a far.

It was like an underground paradise. The light, emitting from another massive hole in the underground lair, was reflected by what looks like a type of shiny metal against the walls of the cave.

The lighting had a yellowish, orange glow. It was breath taking to watch, as the light twinkle against the wall.

There was no buildings as far as she can see. All she could see was giants walking around. They seem to be communicating by some sort of telepathy or eye techniques, facial expressions or sounds she didn't know which one. All they did was looked at each other while communicating and now and again she hears low bass noises coming from them, while their facial expression changes. She thought that was really bizarre.

She hid behind a pillar in the background. She scout out the giant which had her brother. She saw him running around the big giant hole where the light was coming from. It appears that he was running to a hole on the opposite side of the cave.

The giant was making huge ground between them, it looked like he was faster then before. She dashed, with more power and speed, passed the other giants walking around. There must have been one hundred of them. They didn't notice her, which was also strange, maybe their senses are weak or they were too caught up in their conversations. Either way this worked to her advantage, not drawing too much attention.

Beetru chose the fastest path through the cave to the other side, which meant that she'll fly over the big hole. While she was flying over the hole she saw the light source, it was being emitted from the chemicals in Aphotic's core that gave of huge amount of light.

This planet was full of surprises.

This was supposed to be a dark planet without any life and just the basic crops and a few animals. This was all too strange, here was huge giants, underground lair's and huge amount of light. How did the planet discoverers not pick this up, everything is so weird, with so few resources how does this giants feed or get nourishment? Well no time to think about that she needs to get her brother back.

As Beetru edged closer to the giant, by the looks of it, they would enter the hole on the same time.

By the estimates, it happened exactly like that, Beetru tackled the giant just as they entered some kind of room in the opening of the cave.

They rolled inside the room. Beetru stopped her rolling and jumped to her feet. The giant rolled against the wall of the cave and stopped with a big thud, colliding with the wall. In the process he dropped Radix, which was relief to use his arms and legs again.

Radix also jumped to his feet. He tried to regain his composure as well as his sister. Once he had done that he started looking around at his environment.

The Room looked exactly like the large one by the centre of the cave, just a whole lot smaller. The exception that in this room there is a huge carpet made out of animal skin.

In the corner there is another huge giant. This one was different then the other ones, his skin was a lot whiter them the others, but has a same post of greyish colour. He had long beard, and he had a different clothing range, he wore a huge white fur coat made out of some type of animal skin. He also had a few white feathers sticking out of his coat which complement the coat really well.

The old giant rose to his feet, he was pretty much the same size as the others, just older.

He gave the two saiyans a weary look. In the meantime the other giant ran out of the room, with the same terrorising moan and shocked expression on his face.

Beetru decided to speak up, "What do want?" she asked.

The giant didn't responded which meant he could also not understand her.

The whole situation was awkward as nobody moved and not a single word was spoken. The giant broke the silent by moving closer. Radix and Beetru both stood in a fighting stance, before the giant did anything risky.

The giant came to a stop a few meters away from them. He stood there looking at the two tiny species in front of him, he than sat down.

In response Radix backed away and Beetru rose in the air. As soon as the giant sat down, he jumped up and shrieked with complete horror. He ran to the opening of the room. Radix was standing in his way and he was panicing not knowing if he should get out of the way or stop the giant.

With a big energy blast he knocked the giant back down on his behind. With that last blast a few nearby giants came running to the room. They were also moaning agonizingly as the first one when they saw Beetru flying. They really wanted to help their leader, but was too afraid of the flying girl.

After seeing that the giants was scared of his sister, Radix also took flight.

Now there were numerous cries and moans in the cave. Everything came to a stand still. Every giant were too afraid to move, because they're already in their home, where will they run to.

Both brother and sister went out of the room and to the main cave opening.

The atmosphere was tense. They landed near the opening of the planet's core. Every giant in the place cowarded away when they came closer. Every giant eye was on them. Beetru needed to break this silent. She thought of a way to win there trust, they looked too scared.

She flew back to the room where the leader was still sitting down, it looked like he is crying or grieving, she couldn't decide, but it looked like a sad sight.

She landed and walked all the way to the giant and helped him up by lifting him by the arm while she's flying. The elder giant was in complete panic, but the panic changed to confusion when she just lifted him up and went back to standing on the ground looking at him.

He didn't know what to do, so he looked at his people and back to her. He slowely backed away and went back to sitting in the corner.

Beetru was really tired and she needed to sleep. Since everything were back to normal, like nothing had happened she went to the opposite corner of the giant and lie down. She was on guard not taking any chances with these dumb giants.

Radix now with more confidence walked along side the giants in the main caving scouting the place out.

He wondered what Bardock would have done, if he was here. He really missed his mentor.

He didn't know what to feel, common sense told him that maybe Bardock was gone, but his heart will never admit that, if he doesn't see it himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over a month has passed since the saiyans have found the underground cave of the giants.

They were getting along really well, the giants stood out of their paths, some giants noticed that the saiyans liked eating alot, so they took the liberty of catching them stray animals on the planet. Which bugged the saiyans to no end, was why the giants never eat. For such a huge body you must get enough nourishment, but these guys haven't ate anything.

"So sis you think okay?" Radix asked the question that was all the time in his mind. Even if his common sense tells him that the answer is "no" he needs someone to believe with him, that Bardock is still alive.

Beetru took a moment before she answered, "Of cause, Bardock is the most resilient saiyan, I've seen..."

Radix thought this was his chance to get all the questions out of his mind. "Well if his still alive he might need our help, shouldn't fly back and check if the planet is still there?" Radix asked with a bit of excitement.

"No Rad, we can't take that chance Frieza's men might find us, besides if Bardock survived, then I know he'll come find us." Beetru said a bit sternly to his younger brother, before he get to excited.

"Why not? Maybe his in bad shape and really needs our help, what if we let him die, while we could have helped him." Radix yelled a bit with emotion.

"Radix it's not that simple. What if we went there and there's no planet and Frieza's men was there or we get caught some other way, then Bardock's death would be for nothing." Beetru said not really thinking through what she should have said.

Beetru also wanted to go back and look for Bardock, but the risk was too heavy. She needed to get her brother of that line of thinking, because if he continues, then she'll crack and they would go back, but she needed to be strong, because this is what Bardock wanted from her. To be strong and to keep the saiyan race alive.

On hearing that Radix lost it, he took out his remote and opened his pod's hatch, which was still outside. "His! NOT! DEAD!" Radix yelled on top of his lungs. This outburst scared some of the giants as they coward away from the cave entrance while Radix was approaching it.

"Radix stop! Your not thinking clearly." Beetru shouted after her brother as she got up to try and stop him.

Radix wasn't listening he just kept on going. He took flight once outside, so did Beetru as she tried to stop him. She didn't knew this side of Radix, she could understand the part about not believing that Bardock is dead, because she also do not believe Bardock is dead, but she has to play it safe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

While in the distance the hatch of Radix's pod opened, that type of rabbit creatures, one of the main creatures of the planet, with the red fur jumped in his pod. As it struggled to get out it messed up the controls, but in the end it managed to get out.

A few moments after that Radix touched down as well as his sister. "Radix think about what your doing, your going against his wishes."

Radix stopped, almost listening to his sisters words, but it got through to him.

"You don't understand sis, I need to see him again, to know his okay." Radix said in a slow voice, full of emotion, which he has never done in his short life so far.

"No Rad, I understand, I really want to see him as well, but we have to do as he said, other wise we'll mess this whole thing up. You need to un..." as Beetru tried to finish speaking she stopped abruptly, as a twinkle in the sky caught her attention.

"Radix quickly behind that cliff, that thing is coming to the planet," she spoke while looking at the oncoming object. The two of them quickly flew to the nearest cliff and hid behind it. "Who do you think it is sis?" Radix asked, now more anxies and all that anger just went away.

Beetru heard his brother's question, but another million thoughts ran through her mind.

'Who could this be? This can't be Bardock the last time they were near each other he had no spacepod. Could this be Frieza's men? If this was Frieza's men then what do they do, because they will see their pods and try to search for the owners of the spacepods. If only she had a scouter to try and figure out who this was...'

She was broken from her trail of thought as she heard that hard thumb on the ground as the lone spacepod landed.

All eyes were on the white orb in the crater.

Radix could hear his heart beat, because of the feeling of anticipating.

The hatch opened slowly and a soldier with the standard Frieza armour stepped out and adjusted his new scouter.

All Beetru could get out was a whisper "No..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Review please... Sorry for this long wait, college keeping me too busy, I don't want to make any promises, but I'd to update regularly if I get those reviews. There's a few surprises.

Just to put this out there I want to prolong the beginning for one simple reason, so everybody can get use to the main characters and give them respective, please bare with me, but give me your comment and I'll try to change what I can.


End file.
